


Antes de que te vayas

by TabrisXX, VityaNik, YurioNikiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Arguing, Attempted Seduction, Attraction, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Collaboration, Confessions, Confused Victor Nikiforov, Crush at First Sight, Crying Victor Nikiforov, Cute, Denial of Feelings, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama, Drama & Romance, Elevators, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Getting to Know Each Other, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, Guilt, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hot, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Living Together, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Neighbors, OTP Feels, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plushies, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sad and Happy, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Surprise Kissing, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching, Voyeurism, Young Victor Nikiforov, plov, victurio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VityaNik/pseuds/VityaNik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurioNikiforov/pseuds/YurioNikiforov
Summary: A pesar de que su relación de pareja se basaba mayormente en el sexo, el joven Victor Nikiforov pensaba que lo que tenía con Chris Giacometti podría llegar a ser perfecto algún día.Sin embargo, cuando un chico llamado Yuri Plisetsky apareció en la vida de Victor de una manera totalmente inesperada, este comenzó a cuestionarse sobre lo que en verdad sentía por Chris, más allá del afecto y la pasión que los unía y también sobre el verdadero significado del amor.¿Acaso ese bonito rubio era el chico indicado que Vitya siempre esperó conocer?Este fic es un rol que hicimos conAlex PlisetskyyVityaNik♡♡♡
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Christophe Giacometti & Yuri Plisetsky, Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Christophe Giacometti/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- La presente historia es un rol que hicimos con [**Alex Plisetsky**](https://www.wattpad.com/YurioNikiforov) y [**VityaNik**](https://www.wattpad.com/VityaNik) ♡♡♡
> 
> Así que, todos los créditos para ellos y agradecimientos por dejarme subir esto aquí. Si no los siguen en la plataforma Wattpad, háganlo para leer sus hermosas historias Victurio/PLOV. Son escritores muy geniales dedicados a la OTP.
> 
> \- En este fic se mencionan dos parejas: ViChris (Victor Nikiforov y Christophe Giacometti) y Victurio/PLOV (Victor Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky) y hay interacciones explícitas entre todos. Abstenerse de leer si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado.
> 
> \- Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son mayores de edad. Más específicamente: Victor (18 años), Yuri (18 años) y Chris (28 años).

Victor no era capaz de abrir los ojos esa mañana, tenía demasiado sueño y solo quería continuar durmiendo. Buscó el celular tanteando con la mano, cuando lo encontró y vio la hora empezó a desesperar al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y ya estaba como una hora atrasado para ir a la escuela.

Salió de la cama y maldijo a Chris por no haberlo despertado a tiempo, o probablemente si lo hizo pero él no lo escuchó. Corrió al baño para tomar una ducha y alistarse tan rápido como pudo. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de desayunar, tomó su mochila, su celular y salió de casa con muchísima prisa.

Al ingresar al ascensor vio su imagen en el espejo y notó que traía el cabello hecho un desastre, por lo que trató de arreglárselo como pudo. Justo cuando terminó con eso, el elevador se detuvo y pensado que había llegado a la planta baja, tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo de allí. En ese preciso momento, la puerta acabó de abrirse y chico rubio, como de su edad, ingresó al ascensor y ambos chocaron de lleno con cierta violencia.

Victor no tuvo tiempo de disculparse pues el otro ya empezó a mandarlo al diablo por su desatención. Lo peor de todo fue que todavía le faltaban unos pisos por descender y debía ir en compañía de aquel malhumorado chico. 

El albino se sintió bastante incómodo y no dijo una sola palabra, sin embargo sentía que ese chico no dejaba de observarlo. Solo quería largarse de ahí y verse libre de toda esa tensión de una maldita vez.

Ese día Yuri Plisetsky tenía que ir al médico; se había tomado un día para faltar a clases, había estado aplazando la consulta durante ya varios días y necesitaba un chequeo general que se le solicitaba en el entrenamiento, de modo que tendría que hacerlo. Iba tan concentrado escuchando su música que un chico que nunca antes había visto casi lo tiró al intentar salir apresuradamente del ascensor, todo para descubrir que aún no llegaban a la entrada del edificio.

Yuri lo miró furioso y no pudo evitar mandarlo al diablo hasta que notó, un momento después, que el chico era bastante atractivo. Se quedó mirándolo por un momento. ¿Por qué no lo conocía?, ¿sería nuevo? Un rato antes de llegar al final se dio cuenta de que tal vez no tendría oportunidad de volver a hablar con él, quizás estaba de visita, de manera que suspiró y trató de parecer lo más tranquilo posible.

—¿Eres nuevo?– le preguntó intentando no parecer demasiado interesado.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Victor lo observó de reojo y se percató de que el chico sí le estaba hablando a él y también que era más bonito de lo que creyó. El rubio tenía unos ojos verdes tan intensos que lo inquietaron y no consiguió sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo.

—En realidad no. Vivo aquí hace casi un año.

Por un instante, Victor quiso preguntarle lo mismo pero se abstuvo pues pensó que quizás el otro lo volvería a mandar al diablo por andar de curioso.

Yuri quedó bastante sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Victor y no entendía cómo. Claro que el lugar era bastante grande y tenía muchos vecinos a los que rara vez prestaba atención, además llevaba apenas tres meses viviendo ahí.

—Soy Yuri– le dijo en vista de que el albino no pensaba decirle nada, tal vez estaba un poco intimidado luego de que se molestó con él por haberlo casi tirado.

Victor volvió la vista hacia el rubio, quien al parecer no era tan desagradable como creyó en un principio. Le dijo nombre y también aprovechó para disculparse por el incidente previo.

—Soy Victor. Oye, disculpa por lo de recién. Estoy atrasado para llegar a clases y probablemente ya no me dejen entrar. No fue mi intención molestarte.

Entonces el sonido del elevador indicó que llegaron a donde ambos se dirigían. Ambos jóvenes debían seguir el mismo trayecto hasta salir a la calle, lo que dejó a Victor un tanto nervioso.

—Ya veo. Está bien– le dijo Yuri y se encogió de hombros. 

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio un momento más pero Yuri quería seguir hablando con el albino. No se encontraba chicos atractivos muy a menudo y no sabía cuándo volvería a encontrarse con él; al parecer sus horarios eran muy diferentes y nunca podían coincidir –¿Hacia dónde vas? Quizás pueda acompañarte un tramo, yo debo ir al médico pero voy demasiado adelantado a mi cita–

Ambos se dirigieron a la calle y a Victor le sorprendió un poco que Yuri le abriera la puerta para que pudiera salir él primero. Por un instante recordó que Chris hacía lo mismo cuando se conocieron recién pero luego de que se mudaron juntos, el hombre dejó de tener con él ese tipo de detalles aparentemente insignificantes pero que a él le agradaban.

—Voy en esta dirección. Mi escuela está a unas diez cuadras pero ya perdí la clase de la primera hora, así que iré caminando. Si quieres acompañarme está bien, aprovecharé para comprar un café para el camino si no te molesta.

Yuri asintió y comenzó a caminar a su lado. Él no era una persona conversadora en absoluto, detestaba que sus propios amigos quisieran sacarle plática todo el tiempo, sin embargo, le interesaba hablar con su nuevo vecino aunque fuera sobre cosas sin importancia.

Los chicos llegaron a una cafetería donde Victor se detuvo a pedir algo, así que aprovechó para comprar algo también. En cuanto les dieron el total, Yuri pagó ambos cafés con la tarjeta que su abuelo le había dado para comprar comida, ropa y cosas de la escuela.

—Así déjalo– le dijo al ver que Victor estaba a punto de darle el dinero en efectivo a él –considéralo como una manera de disculparme por... reaccionar como reaccioné en el elevador–

Victor dudó un poco en aceptar pero viendo la buena predisposición de su acompañante, acabó aceptando que pagara el café por él aunque de algún modo sentía que así estaría debiéndole algo.

—Está bien. Pero si en otro momento coincidimos de nuevo dejarás que te invite yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras esperaban a que les sirvieran el café, el celular de Victor empezó a sonar y al verificar vio el nombre de Chris en la pantalla. Había puesto una fotografía de ellos dos juntos en actitud cariñosa, lo que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Yuri, quien quedó mirando con fijeza en lo que el otro respondía la llamada.

—No me regañes, ya estoy en camino.

Ese fue el saludo de Victor antes que su novio pudiera decirle algo. Ya sabía que lo estaba llamando porque sospechaba que se había quedado dormido para ir a la escuela, como solía pasarle bastante a menudo.

Yuri no dijo nada, simplemente sacó su teléfono y fingió revisar las redes sociales mientras prestaba atención a lo que Victor decía. Al parecer quien lo llamaba tenía una relación más que amistosa con él, y todo parecía indicar que, incluso, vivían juntos en el mismo departamento. Había alcanzado a ver la fotografía de aquél tipo, se trataba de un hombre de no menos de veinticinco años y muy atractivo. Permaneció en silencio durante todo ese momento y en cuanto Victor colgó, Yuri le dio el café que había quedado listo durante su llamada.

Ambos continuaron el camino en silencio, Yuri se sentía un poco extraño y más incómodo ahora que sabía que posiblemente Victor tenía una pareja y se trataba de un hombre bastante mayor que ellos. Quería convencerse de que no estaba decepcionado, no tendría por qué estarlo, pero ya no pudo mantener la conversación como en un principio, aunque lo intentó. En cuanto llegaron a la escuela de Victor, Yuri se detuvo.

—Bien, Victor... creo que es hora de entrar, no querrás perder otra clase– desvió la mirada.

Victor pudo notar que Yuri quedó bastante callado y serio desde que salieron de la cafetería pero supuso no tenía mucho que decirle. Él tampoco sabía qué decirle, así que prefirió no abrir no la boca y terminar diciendo alguna tontería. Sin embargo cuando les tocó despedirse, se sintió algo raro, quizás quería que Yuri se quedara un poco más, por lo que solo asintió y volvió a agradecerle por el café.

—Ok. Gracias por el café y que te vaya bien en el médico– el albino dijo eso pero no se movió un paso como para ingresar a la escuela y Yuri tampoco se estaba marchando.

El rubio no podía dejar de verlo, la mirada de Victor era muy linda. De pronto tuvo una idea, sin embargo, no sabía si hablar o no, no quería meterlo en problemas pero tampoco deseaba despedirse de él.

—Victor, ¿te gustaría ir al centro comercial? Podría pasar a buscarte después de clases... o tal vez podríamos ir ahora, si tu quieres. No está muy lejos y podemos volver para tu siguiente clase.

Yuri sabía que lo más probable era que Victor se negara, pero al menos quería un pretexto para seguir hablando con él un poco más.

El albino sonrió y no lo dudó ni un segundo, tal vez una invitación como esa era exactamente lo que estaba esperando.

—¿Sabes qué? La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de entrar hoy a ninguna clase. Ya luego me pondré al día. Así que por mí está bien, vamos y si quieres te acompaño a tu consulta médica después.

Yuri sonrió un poco y lo condujo al centro comercial. A esa hora había muy poca gente y todo estaba vacío; las tiendas, el área de comida, de juegos y el cine. Durante un momento, a Yuri se le olvidó por completo el hombre que había llamado a Victor y se dedicó a disfrutar de la compañía del chico que recién conocía mientras recorrían las tiendas, cafeterías y restaurantes de comida rápida.

—Bueno, como decidiste acompañarme, te dejaré elegir– le dijo una vez que habían recorrido la planta baja del lugar –Podemos ir a comer o beber algo, al cine o al área de juegos.

—Mmm... vamos a los juegos. Hace tanto no venía aquí y me parece que está todo bastante cambiado.

Victor notó que Yuri lo miró extrañado, como si le costara creer que no frecuentara ese lugar. Pero la verdad era que Victor no salía mucho porque a Chris no le gustaba ir a esos lugares; el hombre prefería las fiestas de fin de semana o si por alguna razón no salían, estaban todo el tiempo en la cama y no precisamente durmiendo.

Victor se dio cuenta de que todavía quería ir a lugares como ese y que no lo hacía para no desagradar a su pareja. De hecho, también veía muy poco a sus amigos desde estos le habían dicho que no le convenía ponerse en pareja con un sujeto bastante mayor ya que a la larga esa relación no funcionaría. Si bien él y Chris tenían casi un año conviviendo y se llevaban bien, fue Victor quien dejó de lado muchas cosas y el otro no.

Entonces los chicos fueron juntos hasta los juegos. El rubio quedó sorprendido de ver a Victor tan entusiasmado con las máquinas. El tiempo se pasó tan rápido que incluso Yuri perdió su cita médica y ni siquiera lo notó.

Ambos jugaron un buen rato hasta que Victor se obsesionó con una máquina que daba premios. Gastó bastantes tiros y no pudo ganar uno, seguro debido a la falta de práctica después de dejar de frecuentar el centro comercial.

—Victor– Yuri se colocó detrás de él –¿me dejas intentar?– el albino se hizo a un lado y Yuri en su primer intento consiguió un gatito de peluche. En realidad había sido un tiro de suerte, pero Victor parecía muy contento.

—Es para ti– le dijo y le dio el gato.

Victor lo observó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. No entendía la razón por la que Yuri le estaba dando el peluche que había ganado.

—Pero... es tuyo. Tú lo ganaste y en el primer intento. Tal vez hoy no sea mi día de suerte. Así que mejor quédatelo tú.

—Yo ya tengo uno de verdad– le dijo Yuri –¿Quieres verlo?– entonces sacó su teléfono y le mostró fotografías de Potya, su gato.

Victor pareció entusiasmarse al ver esas fotos. Yuri solía ir por ahí presumiendo a su gato con todas las personas a las que le hablaba; de hecho, había iniciado una rivalidad con un tal Jean, compañero suyo de la escuela, por decir que Potya era feo. Al ver que Victor reaccionaba positivamente, sonrió.

—¿Lo ves? Ya tengo un gatito, así que tú puedes quedarte con este–

—Es hermoso, ¿cómo se llama? Yo nunca tuve gatos, solo perros aunque hace muchos años no tengo una mascota. Me gustaría tenerlas pero...--

Victor calló de repente, hasta ese momento no le había dicho a Yuri que tenía pareja y por alguna razón no era como si tuviera ganas de hablar al respecto.

–¿Pero...?– Yuri intentó adivinar en la mirada evasiva de Victor –¿No te dejan?–

Entendía que Victor quizás no quería hablar al respecto y decidió no presionarlo. En ese momento, recordó al hombre que lo había llamado, quizás a él no le gustaban los animales. Sentía algo extraño, ¿por qué Victor salía con alguien tan mayor? Era atractivo, pero no se le ocurría qué cosas se podrían hacer con alguien de esa edad. Generalmente los adultos como el que parecía ser su pareja frecuentaban bares, iban a fiestas con gente de la misma edad, cosas mucho más sofisticadas que alguien de la edad de ellos dos, que preferían hacer cosas como ir a los centros comerciales, al cine, a los juegos.

Al ver que Victor tardaba en responder intentó cambiar el tema.

–Bueno... mi gato se llama Potya, es hembra en realidad. Puedes venir a conocerla alguna vez, si quieres–

–Eh... sí... está bien, iré en algún momento. Por cierto, ¿en qué departamento vives?

Victor sabía que era poco probable que pudiera visitar a Yuri pero de todas maneras quería saber en qué piso y departamento vivía. Tal vez podría ir si tuviera una mínima chance.

—Vivo en el quinto piso, departamento 501. Eres bienvenido cuando quieras visitarme, y si alguna vez mi gata llega tener crías, puedo darte una–

Yuri desvió la mirada, todavía no quería irse.

—¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo? Tengo mucha hambre, no comí nada en el desayuno–

—Sí, yo igual. Apenas estoy con el café de hace rato. Cuéntame, ¿qué quieres comer? Yo te invito, así quedamos a mano.

—¿Pizza?– sabía que no era la opción más saludable, su abuelo siempre lo regañaba por comer comida así, pero estaba muriendo de hambre y la pizza era rápida y los llenaría bien. Además, conocía un lugar cerca de ahí donde podían ir y estar más a solas. Era la hora de comer y el centro comercial había comenzado a llenarse –Hay un lugar cerca que casi nadie conoce– le dijo –y venden pizzas deliciosas–

—Me parece genial. Vamos entonces.

Ambos se dirigieron al local que Yuri sugirió. No tardaron mucho en ponerse de acuerdo y elegir. Al parecer tenían gustos bastante en común después de todo. Allí comieron prácticamente hasta hartarse, lo aprovecharon bien pues todo estaba muy delicioso.

Una vez que se disponían a retirarse de allí, Victor se dio cuenta que pasó bastante la hora que por lo usual llegaba a casa y se preocupó un poco. Él siempre llegaba un poco antes que Chris y era probable que esta vez no fuera así.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando de nuevo su teléfono empezó a sonar. Era su pareja quien lo llamaba para preguntarle en dónde se encontraba ya que no le avisó que llegaría más tarde ese día.

Yuri pudo notar que Victor se puso un tanto nervioso, por alguna razón ya le estaba molestando ese sujeto que ni siquiera sabía quien era.

–Hola Chris...

Fue todo lo que dijo al saludarlo. El hombre parecía estar muy enojado.

—Victor, ¿en dónde te metiste?– le preguntó –Llevo casi dos horas esperando a que llegues y te mandé como diez mensajes–

Sí, él sonaba molesto, pero gran parte era la preocupación de que Victor no respondía el teléfono.

—Lo siento. No vi los mensajes pero ya estoy en camino. ¿Quieres que te lleve algo de comer?

Victor miraba a Yuri de reojo y este fingía no prestar atención aunque sí pudo escuchar el reclamo que hacía el sujeto del otro lado.

–Ya comí. Apresúrate, Victor– le dijo y sin decir una palabra más colgó el teléfono. Sabía que tal vez había sido brusco con él, pero detestaba cuando Victor no respondía los mensajes. Además había algo extraño, él siempre lo llamaba con algún apodo cariñoso cuando atendía el teléfono y ahora parecía que le había parecido molesto recibir su llamada. Intentó no pensar en nada más y fue a prepararse algo para comer, en realidad no lo había hecho aún pero no quería que Victor fuera a comprar algo y tardara más

Yuri miró la expresión en los ojos de Victor, no le gustaba nada, parecía estar reprimiendo el llanto o quizás se trataba un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—Oye, ¿está todo bien?– no quería decirle que había escuchado al otro sujeto por teléfono –Si ya debes irte nos apresuramos– le sonrió un poco –Victor, lamento si te causé problemas–

El albino quedó viendo la pantalla del celular y suspiró con pesadez antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo. Sabía que probablemente tendría algún entredicho con Chris porque no le había respondido los mensajes. Pero todo fue porque ese tiempo con Yuri le resultó muy agradable y ya no prestó atención a nada más a su alrededor.

Victor intentó sonreír para que el otro no se sintiera culpable pero sabía bien que Yuri lo escuchó todo y consideró debía decir algo al respecto.

—No hay problema, Yuri. Él solo está un poco preocupado, a veces es un tanto sobreprotector conmigo pero ya le dije que estoy en camino.

El rubio parecía confundido, como si no entendiera si Victor estaba hablando de su padre o de su pareja.

—Si quieres puedo hablar con él– intentaría averiguar de una vez por todas lo que Victor intentaba ocultar, pero lo haría de la manera más sutil que pudiera –Los padres son así, puedo decirle que estabas conmigo y que fue mi culpa, así no tendrás tantos problemas, ¿qué opinas?–

Victor rió un poco al escuchar las palabras de Yuri, pensó que quizás era demasiado inocente y por eso pensaba que quien le habló fue su padre. Entonces negó con la cabeza y no le quedó más remedio que admitirlo todo.

—No, no se trata de mi padre sino de mi pareja. Y no hará falta que hagas nada, yo lo arreglaré luego.

Yuri asintió y no dijo una palabra al respecto. Sabía que no debía entrometerse en relaciones de pareja, sin embargo, no podía negar que quedó algo decepcionado. La había pasado bien con Victor y seguramente sería difícil que siguieran saliendo, en vista de que tenía pareja.

—Entiendo. En fin, vámonos, no quiero que tengas problemas con él– hizo una pausa –Espero que no se moleste porque te regalé un gatito–

—Para nada, no va a enojarse por eso. El hecho de tener pareja no me impide tener amigos.

Victor sonaba muy seguro pero la verdad era que a Christophe no le gustaban sus amigos y por no tener problemas con él, casi ya no salía con ellos como antes.

Los chicos llegaron juntos al edificio y tomaron el elevador. Hubo silencio mientras subían hasta que alcanzaron el piso de Yuri y este debía bajar primero. Victor aprovechó esos últimos instantes ahí para agradecerle por tan agradable salida.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación. La pasé muy bien hoy, Yuri.

—Yo también, Vitya... Victor– suspiró, faltaba un momento para que el ascensor abriera, y sabía, por la mirada de su nuevo amigo, que de seguro no lo vería en un largo tiempo. 

Los dos estaban completamente solos, así que Yuri se acercó un poco a Victor pues quería despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla, pero en cuanto se le acercó más, comenzó a sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba como no le había sucedido antes.

Yuri se mordió los labios un tanto nervioso y sin pensarlo, acarició un poco el rostro ajeno. Antes de que la puerta se abriera, robó un pequeño beso de labios del otro chico, presionó un segundo su boca contra la de él y antes de que Victor dijera o hiciera nada, se apartó y salió por la puerta que iba abriéndose.

El albino quedó totalmente sonrojado ante las acciones de Yuri. Jamás espero que el chico hiciera algo como eso al despedirse de él. No lo vio venir. De hecho, no pensó que el rubio pudiera tener alguna intención de esas, más aún después de haberle dicho que tenía novio. Quedó desconcertado y algo inquieto.

En cuanto Victor estuvo frente a la puerta del departamento donde vivía con su novio, dudó un poco antes de entrar, ya que sentía que su corazón estaba por salírsele del pecho. Sabía que tranquilizarse porque si Chris lo veía en esas condiciones iba a empezar a hacerle preguntas y no se detendría hasta sacarle información convincente.

Y aunque nada fue su culpa, Victor no podía evitar sentirse como si hubiera hecho algo en verdad muy malo.


	2. Chapter 2

En cuanto Victor consiguió tranquilizarse un poco luego de lo ocurrido con Yuri, decidió finalmente ingresar a su vivienda. Chris ya lo estaba esperando impaciente y se le podía notar una expresión de total fastidio. 

Victor le sonrió y luego de dejar sus cosas a un lado, se acercó saludarlo con un abrazo pero el otro ni siquiera se movió de lugar y tampoco respondió de buenas a primeras. Chris se percató de que su joven novio trajo en su mano un peluche y lo dejó justo al lado de su mochila antes de ir con él.

—Lo siento, amor. No quise que te preocuparas. Soy un descuidado pero prometo que no volverá a pasar.

—¿Dónde estabas, Victor? ¡Nunca me respondiste los mensajes!

Al ver al albino dudando y no obtener una respuesta inmediata, el mayor se molestó aún más.

—Mejor olvídalo, si no quieres responder no lo hagas.

Chris encendió la televisión y se sirvió una copa de vino. No le gustaba nada la expresión de Victor, lo notaba distinto, como si estuviera escondiendo algo, pero no pensaba preguntarle. Tenía ciertas sospechas pero prefirió no decir nada en ese momento; había tenido un día bastante pesado y no estaba de buen humor. El hecho de no haber encontrado al chico al llegar a casa lo había hecho enfadar aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

No era usual ver a Chris tan molesto. Victor sabía que si no le decía la verdad iba a estar así el resto de ese día y no le gustaba para nada que actuara así con él. Se le acercó y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Pensó que lo mejor era hablar con la verdad.

—Fui al centro comercial y se me pasó la hora.

Al escuchar aquello Chris lo miró extrañado. Hacía mucho que Victor no iba al centro comercial con sus amigos, y según tenía entendido, algunos de ellos incluso habían perdido comunicación con él

—¿Fuiste tú solo?– preguntó el mayor y luego su mirada se dirigió hacia el peluche de gato que el albino había traído –¿Y qué es eso? No me digas que lo compraste allá– Chris estaba un tanto desconcertado, Victor nunca había sido muy entusiasta de los peluches como para comprar uno sin motivo alguno.

—Fui con un amigo pero no fue algo planeado, solo surgió y me dieron ganas de ir un rato.

Victor prefirió decirle a su novio amigo que se trataba de un amigo, ya que si decía que era un chico que conoció ese mismo día en el ascensor, Chris se molestaría más con él y lo tomaría de una manera equivocada.

—Y en cuanto al peluche, fue el premio en uno de los juegos.

Por alguna razón, Victor tampoco se atrevió a mencionar que aquel fue un obsequio que le dio Yuri. Chris sin embargo no quedó muy satisfecho con esa explicación, pero tampoco armaría demasiado alboroto, no quería quedar como un hombre celoso y posesivo, de manera que solo asintió como dando por terminado todo ese asunto.

—De acuerdo.

Fue todo lo que Chris dijo ya al respecto. Se acercó al albino y lo besó profundamente; apenas con eso comenzó a excitarse enseguida, tenía un apetito sexual casi incontrolable y no podía evitarlo, Victor era muy bello y lo volvía loco con facilidad. El otro lo correspondió de inmediato, sintiéndose aliviado por el hecho de que su pareja estuviera actuando por fin de una manera usual con él. A pesar de eso, Victor no se sentía muy cómodo y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de sexo en ese momento.

—Espera, Chris.

Victor se apartó un poco y sujetó la mano ajena que ya se encontraba sobre su bragueta manoseado atrevidamente. Con eso, enseguida notó cómo la expresión de fastidio en el rostro de Chris volvió.

—Antes quisiera tomar un baño, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Eso último Victor lo preguntó esperando a que el otro se negara. Y efectivamente, Chris así lo hizo, negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

—Ahora vuelvo– le dijo el suizo y tomó sus cosas sin darle explicaciones de nada. Salió del departamento y bajó con prisa. 

En realidad Chris no iba a ningún lado; solo tenía ganas de dar la vuelta en su auto y acelerar. Sabía que Victor detestaba que hiciera eso, pero era lo único que lo podía mantener tranquilo en momentos así. 

Cuando estaba ansioso de sexo y su novio se negaba, se fastidiaba muchísimo sin poder evitarlo. En cuanto el hombre subió al auto, escuchó que Victor lo llamaba a su celular pero decidió no atender, no quería contestarle mal y en ese momento se encontraba bastante molesto.

\---

Chris estuvo fuera menos de una hora. 

Para cuando volvió, Victor ya había salido del baño y ahora miraba una película en la sala mientras bebía jugo. Entonces esta vez, él se dirigió al baño para meterse a la regadera también y que su energía sexual terminara de disminuir.

No le había dicho absolutamente nada a Victor desde que llegó hasta que salió del baño solo con la ropa interior puesta. Fue a la cocina a buscar agua y después se dirigió a la recámara que compartía con el más joven.

Victor estuvo esperando en vano a que su pareja regresara con él para que pudieran conversar. Se sentía preocupado y dejó de prestar atención la película. Tras media hora de esperarlo, no pudo más con la incertidumbre y se dirigió a la habitación.

Al ingresar allí, vio a Chris ya recostado en la amplia cama mientras manipulaba su celular. El hombre no le hizo caso en cuanto se percató de que se encontraba allí.

—Chris, ¿no quieres cenar? Puedo preparar algo si gustas o tal vez pedir comida.

No era como si Victor tuviera hambre pero le preocupaba el hecho de que el otro no hubiera comido nada aún. Se acercó a la cama hacia el lado en el que Chris estaba recostado y con sus dedos le acarició el abdomen, no tenía intención de provocar nada en realidad en ese momento.

—No tengo hambre– le respondió y en cuanto sintió que Victor lo tocaba, lo miró a los ojos –¡Basta!– le dijo secamente y continuó revisando su celular. 

El suizo notó que Victor lo observaba con extrañeza e intentó ignorarlo, sin embargo, esa mirada insistente no lo dejaba tranquilo. Bajó el teléfono y se recostó de frente hacia él.

—Victor, no me toques así, tú no tenías ganas hace rato, yo no tengo ganas ahora– le dijo sin saber que el otro no tenía planeado excitarlo en ese momento.

Victor sonrió con ironía, lo que Chris le decía era una vil mentira y no contuvo sus intenciones de refutarlo.

—No me hagas reír. Tú siempre tienes ganas, si fuera por ti estaríamos follando todo el día. No me parece que te pongas en ese plan solo porque te pedí que esperes un poco, en ningún momento dije que no tenía ganas. Es más, dijiste que no cuando te invité a ducharte conmigo y para que te enteres, no tenía ninguna intención ahora.

—De acuerdo. Si no tienes intención, entonces no hagas parecer lo contrario– se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda –Solo déjame recordarte que no soy ningún tonto, Victor, y puedo darme cuenta cuando alguien me miente–

Chris estaba seguro de sus palabras, pero hablaba convencido. No podía asegurar que Victor le estuviera mintiendo u ocultando algo, pero tenía una corazonada y él rara vez se equivocaba. Dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa al lado de la cama y luego se quedó mirando por la ventana la ciudad que podía apreciarse casi en su totalidad desde ahí.

—¿Crees que estoy mintiendo? Ya te conté lo que sucedió hoy. Bien sabes que hace tiempo no salgo con mis amigos ni voy a los lugares a los que antes iba. ¿Acaso está mal que haya ido? ¿Tanto te molestó? Pues bien, dímelo entonces y no vuelvo a ir. Después de todo, soy siempre el que termina cediendo.

Victor se recostó en su sitio dándole la espalda a su pareja, tomó la sábana y se cubrió hasta el cuello. Se sentía bastante mal pero no quería actuar de forma infantil y terminar llorando. Prefería dormir a seguir discutiendo con Chris, pero nervioso como estaba no iba a poder conciliar el sueño.

Chris no dijo una palabra más y se durmió. Sin embargo, al día siguiente amaneció un poco arrepentido por la manera en que trató a Victor. A su lado el chico dormía profundamente, de seguro se había desvelado, inquieto por la pelea de la noche anterior.

En un rato, Victor debía ir a la escuela y él a trabajar, así que se puso de pie y preparó algo para desayunar. Tras eso, fue a donde estaba su pareja y lo despertó.

—Victor– lo llamó y en cuanto el chico abrió los ojos le señaló un café que estaba en la mesa y un poco de fruta con wafles –Es hora de despertar, preparé algo para el desayuno–

Victor apenas lo miró y volvió a reposar su cabeza en la almohada, seguía con mucho sueño como ya era una costumbre.

—Mmm... déjame dormir un poco más.

Sin embargo, le alegraba el hecho de que a Chris se le haya pasado aparentemente el enojo de la noche anterior y hasta le preparó el desayuno.

—No– le dijo y lo besó suavemente –Despierta ya, cariño, es hora de ir a la escuela– lo incorporó en contra de su voluntad y le puso el plato de fruta en las manos –Anda, si prometes portarte bien y apurarte para que no se haga tarde, iremos a cenar esta noche a donde quieras–

—¿Qué dices? Yo siempre me porto bien.

Finalmente el albino despertó por completo y desayunó sin protestar, se sentía contento ya que todo volvía a estar normal entre ellos y además le gustaba salir con Chris en plan tranquilo, donde solo pudieran compartir ellos juntos y sin todo el bullicio de las fiestas a las iban en ocasiones.

Tras terminar de desayunar, Victor empezó a alistarse para la escuela y Chris se despidió de él para ir al trabajo, se lo veía de muy buen humor y también se mostraba cariñoso, cosa que alegró bastante al más joven.

Minutos después, Victor salió del departamento y tomó el elevador. Ni bien salió a la calle se encontró con Yuri, quien al parecer lo estaba aguardando allí justo frente al edificio. El rubio se emocionó al verlo aparecer detrás de la puerta, pero permaneció tranquilo en su sitio hasta que el otro se acercó.

Victor quedó serio al recordar el beso que Yuri le robó el día anterior y no sabía muy bien cómo debía actuar con él. Se sentía un tanto nervioso porque no había podido dejar de pensar en eso un solo momento.

—Hola Vitya– lo saludó enseñándole un linda sonrisa. 

Al notar que al otro se le marcaban un poco las ojeras bajo los ojos le acarició un poco el rostro, tocando justo por arriba de los pómulos 

—¿Acaso no dormiste bien?– le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó por la cintura.

Victor quedó un poco descolocado por la manera en la que Yuri se aproximaba a él. El día anterior su actitud era muy distinta y mantenía una distancia prudencial pero ahora lo estaba llamando de un modo cariño, besando y tocando sin que él le diera indicio alguno de aprobarlo. No quiso ser grosero así que solo se apartó intentando disimular su incomodidad.

—No dormí muy bien que digamos pero al menos amanecí de buen humor. ¿Qué haces aquí, Yuri? ¿Tienes que ir al médico? Ayer perdiste tu consulta.

El rubio asintió.

—Si, la perdí, pero no me importa. Puedo acompañarte a tu escuela como ayer. Prometo que esta vez si entrarás a clases ¿qué opinas? Y después podríamos salir a algún lugar, si tú quieres–

Yuri notó a Victor un poco incómodo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Está todo bien?

El rubio sabía que Victor probablemente actuaba de esa forma debido a su novio pero ya estaba preparado para eso y además, le tenía una interesante propuesta.

Victor sabía que ese era el momento preciso para dejar las cosas bien en claro con Yuri antes de que se complicaran más para más para él y tuviera problemas con Chris.

—Yuri, mira, ayer me divertí mucho contigo y agradezco que quieras invitarme de nuevo pero no voy a poder ir esta vez, de hecho, no voy a poder ir de nuevo. Tengo pareja y no creo que sea una buena idea que acepte invitaciones de alguien más.

—Lo sé, Victor. Pero la pasamos bien tú y yo, ya lo sabes, sabes que hay algo, ¿cierto?– le dijo convencido –Me gustas y mucho. Podríamos salir y decirle a tu novio que soy tu amigo, prometo que no te causaré problemas–

Yuri sabía que la posibilidad de ser rechazado era muy alta, de modo que decidió no presionarlo.

—Espera, no respondas aún. Piénsalo un poco, pero piénsalo bien– se acercó a besar su mejilla y nuevamente se terminó desviando y robándole un beso en los labios, como el del día anterior.

Victor se sonrojó por completo y agachó la mirada. No entendía por qué Yuri le estaba proponiendo algo así, si él nunca dio apertura a nada que pudiera malinterpretarse y ahora se encontraba en un aprieto.

—Yuri, por favor, no hagas eso de nuevo. Ahora si me disculpas, se me hace tarde.

El albino se hizo a un lado y caminó con prisa. Sentía que estaba casi temblando, no entendía nada en absoluto pero sabía que si no ponía distancia ya mismo iba a meterse en problemas, no solo con Chris sino también consigo mismo. De hecho, ya tenía un gran conflicto interno.

Victor no pensaba serle infiel a su pareja, eso jamás pasó por su mente. Sin embargo, podía reconocer que Yuri le parecía un chico bello y adorable, sabía que si seguía frecuentándolo acabaría sintiéndose atraído hacia él y era precisamente lo que intentaba evitar.

Pero Yuri Plisetsky era determinado y no pensaba darse por vencido tan fácil. Victor le gustaba mucho y estaba dispuesto a conquistarlo; se apresuró a alcanzarlo y le dio un papel en el cual estaba anotado el número de su celular.

—Si cambias de opinión puedes escribirme o... sabes dónde encontrarme– le guiñó un ojo y luego se encaminó a su cita con el médico. Esperaba en verdad que Victor lo llamara.

El albino era consciente de que debía romper y arrojar ese dichoso papel, poner distancia y olvidarse de todo. 

_Pero no lo hizo._

En lugar de eso, Victor estuvo toda la mañana de lo más distraído mirando una y otra vez el papel, tanto que se memorizó el número de Yuri y no prestó atención a las clases. Además, se la pasó todo el tiempo pensando en el rubio, en las dos ocasiones que le robó esos besos y también en esa linda sonrisa, sentía sus mejillas arder y sabía que estaba sonrojado. Al final, terminó guardando el número entre sus contactos en el celular.

\---

Después de haberse pasado la jornada entera dándole vueltas al tema, el joven Nikiforov tomó una decisión pero pensó que era un asunto que no podía tratarlo por teléfono. Tenía que ir con Yuri y decirle frente a frente que no podía aceptar su propuesta, no pensaba engañar a Chris y si el otro buscaba algo más que una amistad, él no se lo podía ofrecer.

Ese día Victor salió más temprano de la escuela ya que la clase que tenía a la última hora se suspendió. Entonces pensó aprovechar que tenía algo de tiempo para poder ir al departamento de Yuri y tener una seria charla con él.

Una vez que llegó al edificio donde residía y con todos sus nervios a cuestas, el albino se dirigió al departamento de Yuri sin estar seguro de que lo encontraría allí pero se arriesgó de todos modos. Solo quería solucionar ese asunto de una vez y no darle largas.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del departamento que el rubio le indicó el día anterior, Victor tuvo el impulso de marcharse pero ya era tarde, ya había tocado el timbre y todo parecía indicar que el otro sí se encontraba en casa.

Yuri suspiró fastidiado al escuchar el timbre, pensó que seguramente se trataba de cobradores o algo así, y como estaba solo, tenía que ir a abrir él. En cuanto abrió la puerta quedó por demás sorprendido al ver a Victor tan temprano por allí, mucho antes del horario que le comentó salía de clases.

—¡Vitya!– exclamó con una sonrisa –¿Quieres pasar?– se hizo a un lado y lo invitó a entrar a su departamento –Me da gusto que hayas venido–

Victor ingresó al departamento ajeno y Yuri cerró la puerta pero el albino se rehusó a ir más allá, no estaba para perder el tiempo. Tenía decirle lo que debía y marcharse lo más pronto posible.

—Solo he venido un momento, debo irme enseguida. Escucha Yuri, tendré que rechazar tu propuesta. Yo... no puedo ofrecerte nada más que amistad, pero una amistad en serio, nada de acercamientos indebidos ni esas cosas, ¿ok? Tampoco puedo salir contigo y mentirle a mi novio, le respeto y le soy fiel, no deseo que nada perjudique mi relación con él. Lo siento, Yuri, pero no puedo corresponderte de otra manera.

Ni bien dijo todas esas cosas, Victor empezó a sentirse bastante mal. Enseguida pudo notar que Yuri se quedó muy serio, la sonrisa que tenía antes se había desvanecido. El albino lanzó un largo suspiró y prefirió retirarse de ahí.

—Bueno, ya debo irme.

Sin embargo, Yuri no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo irse como si nada.

—Sabes... si te creyera, te dejaría ir– le dijo –Sé que no debería meterme, pero creo que estás dándole demasiada importancia a la relación que llevas. No sé si no lo has notado pero tu novio es un egoísta, y no necesito conocerlo para saber que estoy en lo cierto. ¿Por qué ya nunca sales a centros comerciales?, ¿y por qué no vas con tus amigos?, ¿y por qué vas con él apenas te lo ordena como si fueras su esclavo?– notó que el otro comenzaba a incomodarse –Entiendo lo que sientes, sé que no quieres serle infiel– se acercó más a Victor– Pero tal vez deberías darte la oportunidad de conocer a otras personas, de conocerme– 

Yuri se le acercó todavía más y casi rozó sus labios con los ajenos.

—Me interesas de verdad, Vitya–

—Tienes razón, Yuri. No deberías meterte y tampoco opinar así de algo que no sabes.

Victor reconocía que Yuri podía estar en lo cierto en algunas cosas pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto al escucharlo expresarse así sobre su pareja.

—No quiero conocer a nadie más. Amo a mi novio y no haré nada que lo aleje de mí, ¿entiendes?

El albino quería parecer radical e implacable en su postura pero no sonaba nada convincente en sus apreciaciones.

—Ahora apártate y déjame ir, esta conversación terminó.

—No sabes mentir– replicó Yuri –Está bien, te dejaré tranquilo. De todos modos la pasé muy bien ayer, y quiero agradecerte por eso. Sabes, eres el primer chico que puedo decir que me ha gustado de verdad, lástima que te conocí tarde – se acercó a besar su mejilla y después abrió la puerta de su casa –Puedes irte si quieres, que tengas un buen día–

Ahora era Victor el que estaba con un montón de dudas; no sabía si quería abrazar o golpear a Yuri, y todo eso lo estaba haciendo sentirse tan miserable. Lo único que había esperado era que el otro chico lo insultara y lo echara su casa, pero en vez de eso, estaba ahí exponiéndole de nuevo sus sentimientos de una manera sincera y por demás adorable.

Ya no podía soportarlo más. Yuri también le gustaba aunque estaba intentando todo para convencerse a sí mismo de lo contrario. Entonces Victor volvió a cerrar la puerta del departamento y se acercó al otro a abrazarlo con fuerza. No logró contener sus lágrimas y se puso a llorar en silencio mientras se aferraba más a Yuri.

—Lo siento, Yuri. Lo siento en verdad.

Yuri también se aferró a él y tuvo que valerse de toda su fuerza para no romper en llanto. Todo lo que deseaba era poder estar con Victor, pero sabía que eso no era posible pues él ya estaba con alguien más.

—Tranquilo Vitya, no llores– le dijo intentando calmarlo, acariciando su largo cabello, si Victor continuaba así, él comenzaría a llorar también irremediablemente.

Ambos se quedaron así un rato, abrazados, y luego Yuri se separó del albino para limpiar sus mejillas.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención hacerte sentir así, solo quería ser honesto contigo–

Victor no pudo decir nada más, terminó marchándose de la casa ajena con un montón de dudas a cuestas y pensamientos confusos. Optó por darse prisa al recordar que esa noche saldría a cenar con Chris, quería que la pasaran bien y olvidar el incidente de la noche anterior.

\---

Chris llegó del trabajo unas horas después. Decidió tomar un baño y alistarse para la salida que planeó con su novio.

Cuando el suizo salió del baño y llegó a la habitación, vio que Victor seguía con la toalla en la cintura porque este no decidía qué ponerse para la ocasión. No le convencía absolutamente nada y ya estaba fastidiado de buscar un atuendo acorde para esa velada.

Chris quedó viéndolo sin entender por qué estaba demorando tanto en decidir, aún cuando tenía un montón de ropa.

—Victor, ¿por qué tardas tanto?– le preguntó y se acercó por detrás a abrazarlo por la cintura –Solo iremos a un restaurante, todo lo que usas te queda bien– comenzó besando sus hombros –Será mejor que te des prisa, me cuesta mucho verte así y contenerme– pegó su cuerpo al de él y le besó la mejilla –Vamos, ya no tardes–

Victor sonrió, volteó hasta quedar frente al otro y lo abrazó rodeándolo por el cuello. Chris era un hombre extremadamente atractivo y sensual, y Victor no podía evitar no sentirse encendido cuando lo tenía así de cerca. El albino pensó que tal vez podrían divertirse un rato antes de su salida, por lo que llevó sus manos a su toalla e hizo que cayera al piso dejándose expuesto ante los ojos de su pareja.

—Mmm... tal vez no quiero que te contengas. Empezamos ahora y lo terminamos a nuestro regreso, ¿sí?

El chico sabía que a su novio le prendía mucho que tomara la iniciativa cuando deseaba que tuvieran intimidad. Tal vez su idea no era tan mala después de todo.

—¿Estás de acuerdo, Chris?

Chris lo miró de arriba a abajo y rodeó el cuerpo ajeno acercándose por completo a él. Adoraba que Victor iniciara los encuentros, eso era podía encenderse en cuestión de segundos. El mayor le dio un beso en los labios y un momento después lo levantó y lo recostó sobre la cama que compartían. 

El hombre ya había estado listo y se veía muy elegante, vestía un traje negro hecho a medida y se puso una loción francesa que había comprado para ocasiones especiales, cuando salía con Victor pues sabía que al chico le encantaba.

—Está comenzando a estorbarme la ropa– comentó Chris con una sonrisa mientas se desabotonaba la camisa y continuaron besándose sobre la cama hasta que Chris no pudo resistir más y se deshizo de cada una de sus prendas, incluso de la ropa interior, importándole poco que la ropa quedara esparcida por toda la habitación. Luego se acomodó sobre Victor y siguió besándolo y acariciándolo.

Si había algo que al joven Nikiforov le encantaba era sentir las manos de su pareja acariciándolo de manera atrevida y sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo. No tardó mucho en excitarse por completo. Necesitaba a Chris con urgencia, estaba totalmente deseoso de él. Lo quería ya entre sus piernas, ansiaba que lo tomara salvajemente y que le hiciera olvidar de aquello que lo atormentaba, precisaba que lo convenciera una vez más de que jamás volvería a tener un amante así.

Victor sentía los labios ajenos en su abdomen y eso solo provocaba que su sexo despertara más y más. Deseaba que Chris se diera prisa y no dudó en decírselo.

—Ahora te lo pido yo, date prisa por favor.

Chris sentía que era capaz de enloquecer cuando Victor se ponía a suplicarle de esa forma. Deseaba escucharlo de nuevo, era algo que simplemente no podría controlar. Sin pensarlo demasiado, el hombre acercó su boca al pene de Victor y se puso a lamerlo y estimularlo como sabía que le gustaba. Victor después de todo todavía era un adolescente y sus hormonas se volvían locas con facilidad.

—Mmm...– Chris cerró los labios en torno a su miembro y comenzó a chuparlo mientras presionaba con fuerza las piernas ajenas, hundiendo la cabeza entre ellas mientras subía y bajaba una y otra vez.

Victor adoraba cuando Chris le daba justo lo que quería, exactamente como se encontraba haciéndolo en ese preciso instante. Estaba seguro de que no había nadie más experto que su novio en esos menesteres.

Segundos después, el chico gemía enloquecido y contoneaba su pelvis, penetrando tanto como podía en la boca ajena. En tanto, la lengua de Chris se encargaba de proporcionarle un placer indescriptible al mismo tiempo que se metía ese falo por completo dentro de la boca.

—Ahhhh... ahhh, Chris... eso es... ngh...

Victor estaba tan encendido que sabía no iba a aguantar demasiado en esas condiciones.

—¡Espera! Detente, ahhhh... no quiero venirme aún. Quiero hacerlo contigo en mí y no dejes que me toque, no importa lo mucho que suplique.

A Chris pareció gustarle mucho la idea pues se dispuso a hacerle caso de inmediato.

Él y Victor tenían el fetiche de hacerlo eyacular sin que se tocara y a veces lo ponían en práctica, de manera que tomó la corbata que había abandonado en medio de todo eso y le ató las manos a la cabecera de la cabeza

—Muy bien mon amour, ¿estás listo?–

Sin esperar la respuesta, Chris llevó la lengua hasta la entrada del mas joven y comenzó a llenarla con saliva, extasiado al escucharlo gemir. Se apartó un momento, se acomodó sobre él y sin previo aviso lo penetró poco a poco hasta que estuvo en su interior. Victor gemía sonrojado y eso lo encendía. Empezó a moverse hasta que el otro se acostumbró, entonces inició con fuertes y salvajes embestidas que hacían golpear la cama contra la pared. Luego de un rato, se acercó a besarlo con lujuria y continuó.

—Ahh... Victor... mmm–

El albino parecía sentirse complacido con todo eso; sus piernas rodeaban el cuerpo ajeno, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca mientras gemía cada vez ansioso. Ese hombre era increíble como amante y el sexo entre ellos nunca era aburrido ni monótono.

Victor sintió los dientes de Chris en su cuello y gimió más alto cuando este lo mordió un poco. Sabía que le dejaría una marca notoria que demoraría varios días en desaparecer pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso. No podía, no cuando su pene estaba tan tieso y necesitado de estimulación.

Hasta ese instante, el chico pensó que podía aguantar sin ser tocado pero no fue posible llegado a cierto punto.

—Ngh Chris... no puedo más, ahhh... olvida lo que dije antes y tócame... por favor... ahhh...

El rostro sonrojado y ansioso de Victor era hermoso y despertaba el lado sádico de su pareja, quien desde luego no le daría ese gusto hasta conseguir lo que quería.

Victor vio a Chris colocándose de rodillas y alejándose de su cuerpo al notar que intentaba rozar su miembro contra el abdomen ajeno de modo a estimularse e intentar eyacular más rápido. El suizo tomó las piernas de su novio y las sujetó con firmeza para embestir de nuevo sin que el otro pudiera valerse de algo para masturbarse.

El chico se removía y gemía más alto, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sin esperárselo, totalmente de la nada, en su mente empezó a fantasear con cierto chico rubio que lo tenía inquieto. Fueron apenas unos pocos segundos los que se imaginó que estaba teniendo sexo con él pero más que suficientes para acelerar su orgasmo.

Chris sonrió al ver a Victor venirse así, había conseguido su objetivo una vez más. Victor pudo sentir cuando su pareja comenzó a correrse en su interior; al parecer tampoco logró resistir más tiempo a causa de su excitación.

Rato después, las manos de Victor fueron liberadas y Chris se recostó su lado. El joven albino enseguida se acercó a abrazar cariñosamente a su novio mientras no hacía más que repetir que lo amaba, como si tratara de convencerse de eso a sí mismo.

El mayor estaba un tanto desconcertado, si bien Victor solía ser cariñoso fuera de la cama, no era usual que actuara así durante sus encuentros íntimos. Los dos estuvieron besándose un buen rato hasta que el más joven manifestó no tener ya ganas de salir esa noche, así que decidieron dejar su salida para otra ocasión.

—Pediré algo para la cena. Mejor quedémonos en casa y luego seguimos, ¿sí? No creas que hemos terminado aún.

Chris asintió y le sonrió. Definitivamente eso fue solo el aperitivo, iban a continuar después sin duda alguna. Tras ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo que cenarían, Victor dejó un rato la habitación para ir en búsqueda de su celular y realizar el pedido.

En cuanto el albino llegó a la sala vio ahí cerca aquel peluche que Yuri le había dado. De inmediato rememoró lo que pasó minutos atrás cuando se sorprendió fantaseando con él. No podía evitar sentirse mal y que de algún modo estaba engañando a Chris.

_Victor sabía no iba a poder quedarse callado por mucho tiempo._


	3. Chapter 3

Victor volvió a la habitación tras haber pedido la cena, se metió a la cama y se acercó a Chris, quien lo abrazó y empezó a acariciarle el su cabello y a jugar con algunas hebras. El chico no pudo permanecer callado y decidió preguntarle algo.

—Chris, respóndeme algo con honestidad. Supongamos que un día aparece un hombre guapo que dice desearme o intenta acercarse a mí con intenciones de conquistarme. ¿Qué harías? ¿Me culparías a mí?, ¿le darías una paliza?, ¿o simplemente no te importaría?

Christophe quedó sorprendido ante la pregunta de su pareja, ¿por qué de pronto a Victor le entraban esas dudas? En realidad no era algo que debería extrañarle. Al tratarse de un chico tan bello, era de esperarse que en algún momento, un hombre pudiera interesarse en él.

—Bueno... no podría culparte a ti, mírate– besó su frente –eres muy hermoso, Vitya. De hecho, muchas veces han volteado a mirarte cuando salimos juntos, pero al parecer nunca te has percatado de ello, es normal... ¿por qué preguntas eso?, ¿acaso hay algo que quieras contarme?–

El suizo estaba seguro de que esa pregunta tenía algún tipo de relación con la salida de Victor al centro comercial el otro día. Ya se había dado cuenta de que algo había sucedido con su novio en esa ocasión; era eso o quizás algún compañero de su escuela había comenzado a interesarse en él.

Victor suspiró al sentir la atenta mirada ajena posándose en él. De sobra sabía que su novio no era ningún tonto y que haría deducciones bastante lógicas si no cuidaba muy bien cada una de sus palabras. El albino estaba consciente de que quería mucho a Chris y que su relación con él era buena, sin embargo, no podía olvidar que lo suyo inició como una enorme atracción que luego se tornó en algo meramente sexual. 

_No podría decirse que ambos estuvieran enamorados._

Si bien era verdad que los dos se tenían afecto, se acostaban, vivían bajo el mismo techo y se habían acostumbrado uno al otro, para Victor no era una cuestión desconocida que tal vez un día Christophe podía aburrirse de él o conocer a alguien de su edad, con quien tuviera una mayor compatibilidad que fuera más allá del sexo.

De hecho, el suizo siempre le dijo que lo suyo duraría lo que tenga que durar, él ya no creía en ese para siempre tan idealista de los jóvenes enamorados.

—No es nada en realidad, solo me planteaba algo así y daba curiosidad. ¿Entonces no te importa?

El muchacho volvió a preguntarle, todavía sus dudas no habían sido aclaradas.

—¡Claro que me importa!– le respondió Chris y luego suspiró –Victor, eres muy joven aún, cariño, sé que piensas en las relaciones de otra manera, y no te culpo, es normal, pero todo va más allá de lo que la mayoría cree. Sé que en algún momento puede aparecer otro hombre que se interese en ti, pero no es lo que más me preocupa. Lo que más me preocupa es que aparezca alguien en quien tú puedas interesarte. Y aún así, esa es una posibilidad, que en cualquier momento puedes conocer a alguien más. Pero eso no significa que debo tenerte atado, o que debo suplicar que no te vayas, o que vas a quedarte conmigo por la fuerza.–

El hombre hizo una pausa y le tomó la mano.

—Sé, y estoy consciente de que el hecho de que te vayas es una posibilidad, aunque no me guste reconocerlo– lo miró a los ojos –¿recuerdas lo que te dije?, hoy estamos juntos, mañana tal vez, hoy estamos vivos, mañana tal vez–

Entonces Chris buscó la mirada ajena que parecía rehuirle.

—Ahora dime qué está pasando, porque no te creo una sola palabra. ¿Acaso le gustas a alguien?–

—No lo sé.

Tras quedar pensativo e inseguro por unos instantes, el albino decidió decidió sincerarse.

—Bueno, está bien, te lo diré porque ya no quiero ocultarte nada. Un chico se me confesó, o sea, me dijo que le gusto pero obviamente no puedo confiar en las palabras de alguien que no conozco.

Victor se sentía bastante incómodo y extraño diciéndole esas cosas a su pareja, no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara pero necesitaba exteriorizarlo o no tendría tranquilidad. Entonces se apresuró a aclararle algo más.

—Además le he aclarado que estoy en una relación y que no me interesa nadie más.

—Ya veo– respondió –¿Puedo saber de dónde es?– en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, debía ser la comida. –No tardo, cariño–

Chris se levantó y fuer a recibir la comida, después volvió a la habitación, dejó la orden en una de las mesas y se acomodó en la cama junto a Victor.

—Victor, tranquilo, le vas a gustar a muchos chicos en la vida– le dijo al ver que su mirada preocupada no se había desvanecido –Eso no importa, mientras tú sepas lo que quieres.–

Chris se acercó a besarlo profundamente y luego lo ayudó a incorporase.

—Ahora escoge una película, veremos la que quieras mientras cenamos–

Victor asintió y entonces fueron juntos a cenar y a una película. Ninguno de ellos volvió a tocar ese tema, sin embargo Victor no sabía qué demonios pasaba por él pero debía aclararse cuanto antes.

Esa noche ellos volvieron a tener sexo varias veces y todo parecía ir bien de nuevo entre los dos.

\---

Al otro día, se reanudó la rutina de siempre que Victor parecía disfrutar mucho. Chris lo despertó para que se prepare y fuera a la escuela, también se despidieron cariñosamente antes de que el mayor fuera al trabajo. Por alguna razón, Victor no se dio cuenta de que traía una marca bastante notable en el cuello, la cual se podía ver muy bien y no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

En cuanto Victor salió a la calle con intenciones de ir a la escuela, volvió a encontrar a Yuri frente al edificio; suspiró con fastidio al verlo pues era evidente que lo estaba esperando allí una vez más, ya hasta parecía se volvería una costumbre.

En efecto, Yuri había decidido esperar a que Victor saliera; sabía que el chico tenía pareja pero eso no le impedía ser amigo suyo, al menos de momento. El rubio se acercó a saludarlo con una actitud amistosa y entonces notó una marca en el cuello. 

Era una mordida, sin duda, seguramente Victor y su pareja habían hecho algo más que dormir. Yuri no pudo evitar sentir unos celos terribles y de pronto las ganas de acompañar al albino a la escuela se esfumaron, pero no quería que el otro lo notara así que intentó tranquilizarse.

—Hola Victor– lo saludó y le dio un café –Pedí el mismo que pediste la otra vez... pensaba en acompañarte, pero no me malinterpretes– le dijo al ver la mirada de reproche del otro –Entiendo que tienes novio y no pienso meterme en tu relación, solo quiero que seamos amigos, no creo que haya nada de malo en eso, ¿cierto?–

—No tendría nada de malo si en verdad quisieras ser mi amigo pero no es eso lo que quieres, Yuri.

Victor pudo notar que Yuri no dejaba de mirarle un cuello un solo instante hasta que se hartó y reclamó.

—¿Se puede saber que tanto me ves? ¿Acaso tengo algo en el cuello o qué?

—Pues parece que te mordió un tiburón– le dijo y le pasó un espejo para que pudiera ver la enorme mordida que llevaba.

Yuri notó que el otro se sonrojaba y solo lo miró con fijeza, estaba tan celoso que cada vez le costaba más trabajo controlarse.

Victor quedó avergonzado al comprobar lo que Yuri le dijo. No podía usar su cabello para cubrir la marca que le dejó Chris en el cuello, por lo que pensó en regresar al departamento por un pañuelo o una bufanda porque en realidad sí era algo muy notorio.

—¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

—Te puedo prestar esto– dijo Yuri y sacó un pañuelo negro que llevaba en una de las bolsas de su chaqueta –Si quieres me la puedes devolver cuando vuelvas de la escuela, en caso de que no quieras que la vea tu novio. Creo que se te verá bien y evitarás que todo el mundo te haga preguntas–

—Está bien. Solo porque no tengo ganas de subir de nuevo a buscar algo.

Victor iba a tomar el pañuelo para ponérselo pero Yuri no se lo dio, hizo un ademán para que le permitiera a él colocárselo.

—De acuerdo. Solo date prisa, ¿si?

—Tienes que tranquilizarte– replicó el rubio mientras le ponía el pañuelo –Dios, actúas como si quisiera morderte– volvió a prestarle el espejo para que se pudiera ver –Te ves lindo, nadie sospechará. ¿Me dejarás acompañarte?–

—Gracias por el pañuelo, te lo devolveré luego. Y no, no me puedes acompañar, no voy a perderme por el camino. Así que mejor nos vemos en otro momento.

Victor iba a irse pero Yuri lo detuvo tomándolo de un brazo y obligándole a quedarse.

—Ya déjame ir que se me hace tarde. ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo, Yuri?

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Victor?, ¿por qué actúas así?– estaba comenzando a molestarse, tenía muy mal carácter y le costaba controlarlo –Estoy intentando ser amable, no recuerdo haberte hecho nada malo para que te portes de esa forma. De acuerdo, te besé dos veces, si eso es lo que tanto te molesta, no volveré a hacerlo, no es para tanto–

—¡Pues no lo hagas! ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? ¿Qué me acueste contigo? Yuri por favor, eres un chico hermoso, debe haber un montón de personas que quieran salir contigo o tener una relación amorosa. No vengas a hablarme de amistad cuando es evidente que quieres conmigo algo más que eso. O a lo mejor ni siquiera te gusto, solo te encaprichas porque eres de los que no acepta un no por respuesta.

—¡¡¡Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado!!!– replicó furioso –¿Crees que soy un niño tonto que se encapricha cuando no puede tener algo? Y para tu información, no hay nadie que quiera salir conmigo, al menos nadie que me interese. Bien, sé no podemos salir con intereses románticos, pero pensé que podríamos solo ser amigos y ya. No se a qué le tienes miedo, si a tu novio posesivo o a lo que sentiste cuando te besé–

Victor pareció incomodarse y se soltó del agarre ajeno para luego voltear con intenciones de irse a la escuela por fin, se veía molesto, pero Yuri lo estaba aún más y cuando se enojaba no pensaba con claridad. Volvió a tomarlo del brazo y Victor lo empujó, enfureciéndolo todavía más.

—Bien, ¿quieres que te deje en paz y no quieres que seamos amigos? Lo haré entonces, jamás voy a volver a hablarte–

Yuri estaba a punto de irse cuando vio que Victor se quitaba el pañuelo para devolvérselo.

—¡Quédatelo!– le dijo y al ver que Victor comenzaba a forcejear con él para que lo aceptara.

Yuri intentó apartarlo, pero entonces reparó en la mirada inquieta de Victor y en la expresión furiosa que intentaba congelar, podía reconocer lo mismo, la misma impotencia que él sentía. Le arrebató el pañuelo y sin pensarlo se acercó a darle un beso. No como los de los días anteriores, un beso un poco más profundo, moviendo los labios y abrazándolo para que el otro no pudiera apartarse.

Por alguna razón, Victor no intentó apartarse ni nada. Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa pero acabó por tranquilizarse, tanto que incluso aceptó el beso y lo disfrutó. Los labios ajenos eran suaves aunque inexpertos, pensó que posiblemente Yuri no había besado a muchas personas antes, lo cual le pareció entre gracioso y a la vez de lo más adorable. 

Por la manera en la que Yuri pretendía conquistarlo parecía quería hacerle creer que tenía cierta experiencia pero Victor pudo notar que no era así. El albino quiso apartarse de una vez pero descubrió que Yuri lo estaba tomando de una forma que no pudiera zafar tan fácil de su agarre.

El rubio sintió a Victor queriendo apartarse, pero no lo dejó. Si ya no iban a hablarse al menos quería que ese beso fuera bueno. Estaba tan inmerso en los labios de Victor que no notó que otro hombre los observaba a escasa distancia completamente incrédulo.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que Yuri sintió que lo jalaban fuerza con por los hombros y lo empujaban lejos del chico que tanto le gustaba. Al principio no pudo reconocer al hombre y estaba a punto de reclamarle y mandarlo al diablo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que lo había visto antes.

Era el novio de Victor.

Victor quedó pálido al ver a Chris ahí. Al ver su actitud furibunda y amenazante, lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo al pensar que iría a golpear a Yuri.

—¡Espera Chris! ¡¡¡No!!!

El chico se puso pálido y nervioso, era evidente que su novio presenció todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y estaba por demás molesto. Ahora ya solo debía esperar lo peor.

—Oye, ¿pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Mira nada más, ¿no entrabas a la escuela hace diez minutos? Vine a recoger mi teléfono que se me olvidó y te encuentro besándote escandalosamente con éste imbécil– Chris se cruzó de brazos –Así que este tonto es del que tanto me hablabas anoche, ¿no? Y con quien de seguro te entretuviste en el centro comercial–

Al ver que Yuri intentaba interponerse, Chris volvió a empujarse y luego se dirigió a Victor.

—Pues no sé entonces qué estás esperando, puedes ir y mudarte con él ya mismo, o volver a donde vivías antes, Victor,–

—¿Pero qué dices, Chris? ¡Yo no lo estaba besando! ¡Él me besó y yo solo quería apartarme!

Victor empezaba a desesperar al escuchar las palabras del mayor, quien en verdad estaba muy enojado y hablaba muy en serio.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre voy a mudarme con alguien que prácticamente acabo de conocer? ¡No digas tonterías, Chris! Me estás acusando sin saber cómo sucedieron las cosas. Vamos a subir y a hablar, ¿si? No es nada de lo que estás pensando.

—No vamos a subir y hablar, eso puedes olvidarlo. Tengo que trabajar, si quieres ir a la escuela o seguir besándote con este imbécil, o irte a pasear por ahí es tu problema–

Christophe intentó apartarse y dirigirse al departamento, pero Victor no dejaba de sostenerlo con fuerza y pedirle que se quedara.

—Victor, basta, no me obligues a empujarte–

—Espera– Yuri intervino al ver al novio de Victor tan enojado –No te conozco y no me importa quién seas pero no tienes por qué tratarlo así. Además te está diciendo la verdad, yo lo besé porque me gusta. Él no se ha cansado de decirme que tiene novio y que no va a prestarme atención pero me gusta mucho, así que lo besé. Si vas a enojarte con alguien, entonces que sea conmigo–

—Yuri, por favor, déjalo así.

Victor sabía que Chris estaba con muchas ganas de golpear a Yuri y no quería exponerlo innecesariamente. Y en vista a que su novio no lo escucharía, optó por dejar las cosas tal y como estaban ya que no llegarían a ningún lado.

—De acuerdo, hablaremos más tarde. Adiós.

Entonces Victor soltó a Chris y se marchó caminando rumbo a la escuela por más que estaba llegando tarde de nuevo y que posiblemente le darían una advertencia. Sin embargo, sabía que no iba a poder estar tranquilo todo ese tiempo. Los otros dos sin decir una sola palabra, quedaron observando al albino mientras se marchaba.

Chris fijó la mirada en Victor y luego la dirigió hacia Yuri.

—No quiero que te acerques a él otra vez, te lo advierto– le dijo y luego lo dejó solo, se metió al departamento a buscar su celular. 

El hombre ya no pudo volver al trabajo, estaba demasiado disperso y molesto; sabía que si se subía a su auto podía chocar por lo enfurecido que se encontraba, de manera que decidió quedarse. Luego avisó a su trabajo que había tenido un percance y rato después abrió una botella de vino.

Yuri por su parte se quedó pensando en lo que debía hacer. Tenía ganas de ir detrás de Victor pero no quería que este se molestara con él ni causarle más problemas. Se sentía un poco arrepentido, aunque por otro lado, le encantaba el hecho de que aquel sujeto los hubiera encontrado besándose a él y al joven Nikiforov.

Enseguida se apresuró hasta la escuela de Victor y lo divisó de lejos. El albino parecía muy triste. Yuri aceleró sus pasos y llegó antes de que el otro entrara a la institución.

—¡Vitya!– lo llamó y el otro chico se dio media vuelta –Espera, lo siento. Jamás pensé que tu novio volvería– suspiró esperando que Victor le reprochara por haberlo metido en problemas con Chris.

Victor parecía resignado, intentó sonreír aunque se lo veía abrumado por todo. Sabía que no podía culpar del todo a Yuri cuando él también tuvo cierta cuota de culpa por no irse a tiempo.

Una vez más, el albino perdió la clase de la primera hora y ya no estaba de ánimos de ingresar. Se apoyó contra una pared, permaneció un rato analizando la situación hasta que por fin se atrevió a decir algo respecto a lo ocurrido.

—Es la primera vez que Chris actúa así. Siempre pensé que era tan maduro que no sentía celos o que simplemente no le importaba, pero ahora fue diferente. Él se veía demasiado molesto y hasta me dijo que me fuera. Creo que ya se dio cuenta.

Yuri lo miraba con una expresión extraña, no entendía bien esas palabras y Victor no era capaz de mirarlo de frente.

—Alguna vez iba a pasar, él mismo me lo dijo.

—¿A qué te refieres con que se dio cuenta?– preguntó Yuri e intentó buscar la mirada ajena pero el otro lo evadía todo el tiempo, de modo que se acercó un poco más aunque sin invadir su espacio personal.

Victor sintió un nudo en la garganta, levantó los ojos hacia Yuri por un momento y tomó aire.

—Se dio cuenta de que me gustas mucho más de lo que me atrevo a reconocer.

Yuri sonrió al saber que, después de todo, sí le gustaba a Victor.

—¿Entiendes lo jodido que estoy, Yuri?

—Tranquilo, no es tan malo– contestó el rubio y se le acercó un poco más –Tú... no planeas dejar a Chris ¿verdad?– al ver la negativa de Victor suspiró –Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse. Vitya, si de verdad te gusto y no podemos estar juntos, al menos podemos hacer algo al respecto, ¿no lo crees?–

—¿Hacer qué? Yuri, no voy a andar contigo a escondidas como me dijiste el otro día, es más, no voy a hacer nada deshonesto. Mi relación con Chris está a nada de irse al diablo pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a irme contigo solo porque él ya no me quiere en su vida. No voy a utilizarte ni a aprovecharme de tus sentimientos. Si él me dice que me largue, me iré y es probable que tú y yo no volvamos a vernos jamás.

—No me refería a eso– Yuri hizo una pausa y se sonrojó solo de pensar en lo que estaba por proponerle –Si no volveremos a vernos, ¿por qué no tenemos algo solo por una vez?, algo más... íntimo– supuso que Victor entendería de lo que estaba hablando –No quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida y tener que olvidarte, mucho menos ahora que me dijiste que sí te gusto. Si te vas, al menos quiero estar contigo una vez–

Victor quedó pálido. No podía creer que Yuri le estuviera proponiendo algo semejante; le sonaba a broma de mal gusto y pensó quizás ese chico solo buscaba burlarse de él, aún así se sonrojó por completo ante la atrevida proposición.

—¿Sexo de despedida? ¿Pero qué estupidez es esa? En lo que menos puedo pensar ahora es en acostarme con alguien cuando no sé qué va a ser de mí en las próximas horas. Además si quisiera sexo se lo pediría a Chris, después de todo nuestra relación siempre se basó más en eso.

Yuri quedó sorprendido con las palabras de Victor. Aunque ahora podía comprender un poco más la relación de Victor y Chris, después de todo, la marca en el cuello de Victor delataba que, en efecto, estaban muy acostumbrados a tener sexo.

—Bueno si es así, entonces no tendrán problemas con que alguien más mire– antes de que Victor lo golpeara por sus atrevimientos, retrocedió –y prometo alejarme completamente, además, estoy seguro de que a tu novio le encantará hacer lo que sabe hacer frente a mí, demostrar quién es, después de todo, el que tiene tu corazón. Incluso podría resultar en favor tuyo, y su coraje disminuya. Y no te atrevas a decir que tu novio no es de esos, porque aunque no lo conozca a él, si conozco a los de su tipo y estoy seguro de que no sería la primera vez que hace algo así–

Victor quedó desconcertado y avergonzado una vez más aunque no podía negar que Yuri tenía algo de razón. Él sabía que Chris tuvo una vida sexual bastante extrema y desenfrenada durante muchos años. De hecho, ellos mismos se habían conocido en circunstancias no muy decentes después de todo.

Por un instante, Victor recordó aquella noche que conoció a Chris en un bar, cuando lo vio en compañía de varios sujetos y el suizo lo invitó con todo el descaro a ir con ellos y sumarse a una supuesta fiesta privada. Victor se había negado suponiendo en qué terminaría aquello pero Chris no estaba dispuesto a irse sin tener un poco de diversión con él. 

Así fue que Chris se lo llevó a Victor a un callejón oscuro cerca del bar y lo convenció de tener sexo con él. A pesar de que era su primera vez, el albino accedió sin tomarse el tiempo de pensarlo bien. 

La experiencia no había sido buena ni agradable; Christophe estaba borracho y solo vio a Victor como a alguien disponible para su satisfacción momentánea. Ellos dos recién pudieron entablar una plática normal la segunda vez que coincidieron en aquel mismo local. Si bien el suizo nunca volvió a pedirle a Victor que lo acompañara a lugares de dudosa reputación ni lo involucró en sus sesiones sexuales con otras personas, ahora que Yuri mencionaba eso, al joven albino se le removieron esos recuerdos bastante nefastos.

—No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo, Yuri. Déjame en paz.

Victor quedó muy molesto y no quiso seguir allí, no le dieron ganas de entrar a la escuela así que dio media vuelta y optó por regresar a su domicilio, esperando que a Yuri no se le ocurriera seguirlo. Ahora sí no tenía ganas de verlo de nuevo ni hablar con él.

El rubio se dio cuenta de que Victor volvería a casa pero decidió darle espacio, consciente de que quizás había ido demasiado lejos y lo mejor ahora era no decirle nada más o terminarían discutiendo de nuevo. Optó por regresar al edificio también ya que se le quitaron todas las ganas de ir a sus actividades luego de lo acontecido. 

Así fue como Yuri siguió al albino a cierta distancia hasta que ambos llegaron al edificio. Pudo ver a Victor subir el elevador pero prefirió esperar el siguiente para no incomodarlo. Sin embargo, no estaba nada tranquilo, quedó bastante preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrirle al otro chico que claramente iría a tener una discusión con su pareja.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris había bebido varias copas de vino y ahora se sentía mareado, pero no menos molesto con Victor. Decidió tomar un baño y luego fue a sentarse a la sala e intentó ver una película. Un momento después, escuchó la puerta abrirse; era Victor que volvía de la escuela. Ambos se miraron extrañados, evidentemente ninguno esperaba que el otro volviera a casa hasta en la tarde.

Chris, sin embargo, decidió no prestarle atención y continuó mirando la película. Victor dejó sus cosas a un lado y se acercó al hombre con sigilo, pues sabía que seguía enojado pero no podía postergar esa charla, entonces demandó su atención

—Tenemos que hablar ahora.

—Victor, no quiero hablar. No hay de qué hablar, te vi besando a otro chico, ¿qué vas a decirme?, ¿que ibas a caerte y te atrapó con la boca?– lo miró –Dime la verdad, ¿es la primera vez que lo besas? Quiero que seas honesto porque si descubro otra mentira tuya soy capaz de sacar todas tus cosas de mi casa ahora mismo.

—¡Yo no lo besé! ¿Qué no lo escuchaste? Él mismo te contó cómo sucedieron las cosas, le dije un montón de veces que tengo pareja, que no lo podía corresponder, que te amo. Apenas anoche te conté todo lo que ocurrió y sabes muy bien que no estoy mintiendo. Además, tú mismo me dijiste que otros chicos podrían fijarse en mí, no es mi culpa si le gusto como tampoco que sea tan insistente, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué me estás culpando si anoche me estabas diciendo todo lo contrario?

Victor se veía alterado, estaba a punto de quebrarse pero hizo todo lo posible para contenerse y no flaquear.

—Solo te hice una pregunta, ¿por qué te pones así?– le preguntó Giacometti –Lo besaste varias veces ¿o no?, o te besó él a ti, como haya sido. Te he dicho que no me tomes por un tonto.

De forma casi inconsciente, el albino miró de reojo el gatito de peluche que seguía sobre la mesa donde él mismo lo dejó. Chris lo notó de inmediato.

—Y supongo que él te regaló esta cosa, ¿o me estoy equivocando?

El suizo se puso de pie y miró a Victor a los ojos, quería que confesara a toda costa.

—¡Dime la verdad! No lo voy a repetir, Victor.

El chico suspiró y se dio cuenta de que era mejor decirle a su pareja todo en cuanto había sucedido.

—Fue él quien me besó todas las veces, más bien tomó por sorpresa. Además de lo que viste hace rato, fueron otras dos veces. Pero fueron besos robados, ni siquiera surgió de mí. Y sí, el me dio ese peluche, lo ganó en un juego y me lo regaló.

Victor nunca había visto a Christophe tan enojado, por lo que intentó hacer algo para que se tranquilizara. 

—¿Quieres que le devuelva el peluche? De acuerdo, se lo devolveré y asunto arreglado.

Chris rara vez se salía de control pero en esta ocasión estaba furioso, no podía creer que Victor le hubiera ocultado eso. No se trataba del beso, al final de cuentas, eran besos y nada más, pero el hecho de que hubiera pasado por alto decírselo no lo tenía nada contento. Fue hasta la mesa y tomó el peluche con ambas manos.

—¡No vas a devolverle nada, Victor!– le arrancó la cabeza al gato y lo lanzó al fondo de la sala –¿Sabes?, estaba dispuesto a creer que no había sido tu culpa lo que vi hoy, después de todo, el chico confesó. Pero ya te había besado dos veces y no me dijiste nada, y seguiste hablando con él. No importa si no lo besaste tú, debiste alejarte para que no creyera que tenía posibilidades contigo pero al parecer si las tiene– suspiró y lo miró completamente decepcionado –Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Victor intentó fingir indiferencia luego de que Chris hiciera eso con el obsequio de Yuri y quiso razonar con él una vez más.

—¡No tiene ninguna posibilidad, maldita sea! Estoy contigo, ¿cierto? No me interesa otra persona, ni él ni otro chico, solo tú. Y no te lo dije porque no fue nada importante, porque no quería iniciar una pelea innecesaria. ¡Así que ya deja de decir que fue mi culpa! Ayer me decías otra cosa y ahora cambias tu discurso solo para hacerme sentir mal.

Chris suspiró, si seguían discutiendo no iban a llegar a ningún lado. Miró a Victor y le dio un poco de tregua, después de todo, tenía razón y no era culpa suya que otro chico se hubiera fijado en él.

—Ya no voy a discutir contigo, Victor. Voy a darme un baño, si quieres comer algo puedes pedir lo que sea, si quieres volver a la escuela o quedarte aquí, adelante.

El hombre se apresuró a meterse a la regadera antes de que todo eso terminara peor. Estaba molesto todavía, pero no quería que un beso arruinara lo que tenía con Victor así que decidió ceder.

Victor se dejó caer en el sofá y se puso a llorar en silencio. Tenía un montón de sentimientos encontrados y ni él mismo lograba entenderse.

Por un lado, estaba bien con Chris pero por el otro se cuestionaba el hecho de que Yuri le estaba gustando cada vez y temía que comenzaran a surgir sentimientos más fuertes y reales hacia él. Aunque en ese momento se encontraba muy molesto por las propuestas que le hizo ese día.

Victor vio que Chris había dejado una botella de vino por la mitad, así que se compuso y empezó a beber sin siquiera servirlo en una copa.

Cuando Chris salió del baño, vio a Victor en el sofá, pensativo viendo a la nada y justo había terminado lo que quedaba en la botella. Se preocupó al verlo así, ya que no era usual que él bebiera.

—¡Victor!– el chico ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada, parecía completamente absorto. Le quitó la botella despacio y se sentó a su lado –¿Te encuentras bien?

Christophe sintió un poco culpable por la manera en que le había hablado, tal vez tenía motivos para estar molesto, pero Victor seguía siendo, después de todo, su pareja.

—Vitya– el chico por fin lo miró –Cariño, ¿estás bien?, lamento haber reaccionado de esa manera– le dio un beso suave –Vamos a pedir algo para comer, ¿estás de acuerdo?, y ya no bebas, tú no eres así.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Fue todo lo que el joven pudo preguntar. No estaba acostumbrado a beber y los efectos del alcohol se manifestaban en él muy rápido.

—Si ya no quieres tenerme aquí, está bien, me iré hoy mismo. Ambos siempre supimos que esto sería así, es más, tú siempre aseguraste que sería así.

—Victor, ¿de qué hablas? Claro que no quiero que te vayas, vamos a dormir ¿está bien?, ven conmigo. 

Chris lo levantó y lo llevó a la cama que ambos compartían. Lo ayudó a recostarse y por un momento el chico pareció estar bien, sin embargo, en cuanto estuvo tendido, el otro notó que parecía a punto de quebrar en llanto.

—Vitya, dime qué está pasando– no podía solo ser por la pelea, estaba seguro de que había algo más que aún no le había dicho –Vamos, quiero ayudarte.

El albino no lo pensó dos veces y escudado en los efectos del alcohol, se atrevió por fin a hablar sin rodeos.

—Él dijo que acostarse conmigo.

—¿Disculpa?

Chris no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Así que ese chico rubio estaba intentando pasarse de listo. Volvió a enfurecerse, sin embargo, vio que esa tal vez era la oportunidad de obtener toda la información que estaba seguro que Victor le ocultaba.

—¿Y qué más te dijo?

—Hace rato que fui a la escuela, él me siguió para disculparse. Hablamos y le confesé toda la verdad, le dije que me gusta pero que no voy a darle la oportunidad que está esperando. Le dije también que me iría y no lo volvería a ver, pero entonces me pidió que me acostara con él, ya sabes como una despedida. Le dejé claro que no haría eso porque si quiero tener sexo, lo tendría contigo. Pero él no desistió y me pidió entonces que lo dejemos mirar. Es decir, tenerlo de espectador mientras follamos frente a él. ¡Solo a un idiota se le puede ocurrir eso!

Victor sin darse cuenta soltó toda la información y el otro quedó como ido por unos instantes, no podía asimilarlo tan rápido.

El hombre quedó altamente sorprendido. Sabía que sus sospechas eran ciertas y que a Victor le gustaba Yuri, después de todo. A pesar de que había querido creerle, su querido novio se acababa delatar. Por otra parte, la idea de Yuri de mirarlos no le pareció del todo descabellada, si tanto quería verlos tener sexo, podría considerarlo; con eso le enseñaría de una maldita vez que era él era el único quien sabía enloquecer a Victor en la cama. Se notaba que el chico rubio era virgen por mucho que tratara de disimularlo.

Por un momento, Chris se imaginó a Victor y a Yuri teniendo sexo y a pesar de la incomodidad que le provocó, notó que su entrepierna se endurecía solo de imaginar a su pareja en brazos de otro hombre. No sería la primera vez que Chris participara en tríos y cosas semejantes, recordar sus hazañas sexuales pasadas le trajo una grata sensación.

—Muy bien , Victor, ya no pienses en eso– le dijo finalmente –Duérmete, cuando despiertes lo hablamos con más calma, ¿te parece bien?– necesitaba hablarlo cuando Victor no estuviera ebrio y pudiera recordar la conversación.

Victor se quedó dormido después de haberse pasado con el vino. Al día siguiente no despertó para ir a la escuela y como ya era costumbre cada mañana, Yuri estaba frente al edificio esperando por él para acompañarlo.

Chris prefirió tomarse el día y quedarse en casa también, dejaría dormir a Victor un poco en lo que preparaba algo para desayunar. De repente, sonó el timbre, lo cual era bastante extraño pues nunca venía nadie a esa hora de la mañana.

El suizo decidió ir a abrir así como estaba, aún llevaba puesta la ropa de dormir. En cuanto vio a Yuri en su puerta, frunció el ceño y sintió ganas de echarlo a patadas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?– le preguntó –Lárgate y ni creas que te voy a permitir poner un pie aquí adentro.

Yuri echó un vistazo al departamento, buscando a Victor, pero no pudo verlo. Solamente fue testigo del gatito sin cabeza tirado en el suelo.

—¿Qué le hiciste?– le preguntó molesto –¿Dónde está? Necesito hablar con él.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, mejor que te largues ahora mismo– le dijo molesto –Si no te vas, pediré a la vigilancia que te saque de aquí.

—Ayer te pusiste muy agresivo, y no es la primera vez. Cuando le llamaste la vez que estábamos almorzando reaccionaste igual de mal, igual de idiota– se cruzó de brazos al ver la mirada de reproche del otro –Y no me importa lo que pienses, solo quiero hablar con él y asegurarme de que está bien.

—Escucha niño, Victor es mi novio, ¿te quedó claro?– fue a buscar el gato de peluche y se lo puso en las manos –Y llévate esta porquería de mi casa. No sé por qué no lo puedes entender, Victor está conmigo, me quiere a mí, y dime tú ¿qué podrías ofrecerle?, supongo que el departamento donde vives ni siquiera es tuyo, apenas eres un adolescente– bajó la voz –Y para que lo sepas, estoy al tanto de lo que le dijiste, eso de tener sexo con él, por favor, no me hagas reír, ¿qué vas a enseñarle? Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera sabes usar un condón, eres virgen aunque quieras aparentar lo contrario– lo miró fijamente –Mira, tengo mucha experiencia y sé cuando alguien no ha tocado un cuerpo ajeno por primera vez. Mejor que te largues y lo dejes en paz, si no quieres verme molesto en verdad, puedo causarte muchos problemas.

—¿Ah si?– ese había sido un golpe bajo, pero Yuri no pensaba ceder después de eso, iba a demostrarle que por muy virgen que fuera, Victor estaba interesado en él –¿Y qué piensas sobre la otra propuesta que le hice? Supongo que te contó.

—¡Olvídalo!– Chris sonrió –Además, no creo que sea tan bueno para ti como tú crees, ver a Victor con alguien que si tiene idea de como complacer a un chico.

—¿Entonces por qué te asustas tanto? ¡Vamos! Solo será una vez. Demuéstrame lo bueno que eres complaciéndolo y no volveré a molestarlos ni a ti ni a él– le dijo con una sonrisa –¿O acaso temes no ser tan bueno y que yo pueda enterarme?

Chris comenzó a reír.

—De acuerdo, ¿eso quieres? Muy bien, ven esta misma noche, Yuri, pero no olvides tu promesa. A las ocho, no llegues tarde– miró al gatito –Y saca esa porquería de aquí.

Sin despedirse, Yuri le dio la espalda y se regresó a su departamento, por fin había conseguido lo que quería y participaría al menos observando, se deleitaría mucho al ver a Victor esa noche.

\---

Alrededor de una hora después de que Yuri se marchara, Victor despertó tambaleante, le dolía mucho la cabeza y sentía una sed terrible. Fue a la cocina y bebió casi un litro de agua antes de darse cuenta de que Chris estaba ahí en la sala con un semblante extraño y no había al trabajo.

Difusamente pudo recordar algo del día anterior pero no sabía con exactitud qué fue lo que hablaron. Lo que sí Victor notó fue que su peluche no estaba en el lugar donde lo dejó. Chris también notó que lo estaba buscando con la mirada y estaba esperando que se lo preguntara pero el albino no lo hizo.

Con cierta cautela, el joven Nikiforov se aproximó a su pareja y le dio un beso en la mejilla, esperaba que las cosas por fin estuvieran tranquilas entre ambos.

—Buenos días, Chris. ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Te quedaste dormido también?

—Si, algo así. Te preparé el desayuno, está sobre la mesa– le dijo –¿Dormiste bien, Vitya? Ayer parece que bebiste más de lo acostumbrado– le señaló la botella vacía.

El hombre sabía que tenía que decirle a Victor sobre lo que habían hablado el día anterior y sobre la próxima visita de Yuri en unas horas.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que dijiste anoche?–

Victor frunció el ceño y quedó pensativo. No recordaba prácticamente nada de lo que dijo o hizo después de haberse bebido todo el vino.

—No estoy seguro. Estuvimos discutiendo y luego te metiste a bañar. Pensé que ibas a largarte a la calle para no tener que verme, pero me alegra que no te hayas ido. ¿Acaso dije alguna estupidez?

—Pues... me preguntaste si iba a correrte y un par de cosas más– lo miró con fijeza–¿Sabes qué? No me sorprende que ese niño te haya propuesto tener sexo con él, lo que sí me sorprende es que quiera mirar mientras lo hacemos tú y yo. ¿Será una especie de fetiche o algo?–

Chris levantó las cejas al ver la mirada sorprendida y las mejillas ruborizadas de Victor.

—Estuvo aquí hace rato, ¿sabes?

—¿Yuri?

—Sí, preguntando por ti.

Victor no podía creerlo. No sabía si le sorprendía más el hecho de que Chris ya estuviera al tanto de esa cuestión que Yuri propuso o que el rubio se haya atrevido a buscarlo ahí.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que estuvo aquí? ¡Ni siquiera le dije en donde vivimos! ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué le dijiste?

—¡Tranquilízate Victor! Solo quería saber si no te asesiné ayer– le dijo –Y me vino a hacer la segunda propuesta, mirarmos mientras tenemos sexo tú y yo. En realidad no me sorprende que sepa dónde vivimos aunque no le hayas dicho, estoy seguro de que más de una vez te siguió.

El suizo tomó su celular y le informó a su novio.

—Llega a las ocho, por cierto.

Lo único que Victor pudo pensar fue que Chris le estaba gastando una broma o que quería comprobar alguna reacción en particular. Le empezó a dar un ataque de tos y luego volvió con sus miles de preguntas.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que a las ocho? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú lo invitaste? ¡Tienes que estar jodiendo, Chris! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que haremos algo así?

—Si quiere vernos mientras tenemos sexo, que lo haga. Tal vez así se tranquilice un poco y deje de estar molestando, ¿no lo crees? En realidad lo entiendo, es un adolescente virgen que se muere por tener su primera experiencia sexual, todos pasamos por eso.

Chris observó a Victor.

—Por cierto, anoche me confesaste una cosa más– le sonrió –Sabía que sí te gustaba.

Victor se alejó un poco al notar la expresión de Chris, esa sonrisa que le enseñaba no era normal, había algo sombrío en ella. Al mismo tiempo, desvió la mirada y se sonrojó por completo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por dentro por haber hablado más de la cuenta. Así que intentó hacer algo para componer la situación.

—¿Yo dije eso? ¡Estaba ebrio! O sea, admito que se trata de un chico muy bello, no soy ciego como para no verlo pero de ahí a que acepte algo así, no me parece. No voy a oficiar de actor porno solo por un capricho suyo y por tus ganas morbosas de presumir lo experto que eres. Si aceptaste algo así fue solo para eso, ¿verdad? Fue exactamente lo que hiciste cuando nos conocimos y todo resultó un fiasco.

—Cuando nos conocimos estaba ebrio y lo sabes, Victor. No entiendo qué es lo que tanto te molesta. ¿Acaso temes ver a Yuri por alguna razón en especial? ¡No has dejado de buscar ese maldito gato desde que saliste de la habitación! Pues te diré, ya que estás tan interesado, que se lo devolví.

—Sí, estabas ebrio y no te importó cuando te dije que era virgen, fuiste tan desconsiderado que solo me usaste para tu satisfacción. Y ahora planeas algo así sin consultarme si estoy de acuerdo o no.

Victor se sentía molesto ahora, se puso de pie y fue hacia la cocina. No le molestaba en realidad las cosas que ya pasaron sino lo último que Chris le había dicho.

—¿Y por qué hiciste eso? ¡Ese peluche era mío! No tenías por qué romperlo y tampoco devolverlo.

—¿Así qué de eso se trata? Bien, entonces se lo pediré de vuelta y lo mandaré reparar, ya que es tan especial para ti.

Chris lo alcanzó en la cocina.

—Solo dime que no quieres que venga y le cancelaré yo mismo– le dijo lo más calmado que podía.

Ahora era Victor quien estaba alterado y sentía que no podía tolerar la presencia de su pareja.

—No quiero que hagas nada, Chris. Deja que venga y cuando Yuri esté aquí le voy a decir exactamente lo que pienso de toda esta mierda. ¡No son más que un par de idiotas después de todo! A él incluso se lo podría justificar un poco porque actúa movido por las hormonas pero tú ya no eres un chiquillo y sin embargo le sigues la corriente. En cuanto terminemos de hablar, saldré solo esta noche y más vale que no me sigas. Si tantas ganas de follar tienen, háganlo entre ustedes y ya.

—De acuerdo– replicó el hombre —Como quieras.

Entonces Chris salió de la cocina caminando despacio, su novio estaba enfurecido y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer para que se calmara. Él sabía que cuando Victor se molestaba tanto así, no existía respuesta correcta para nada.


	5. Chapter 5

Victor tenía todas las intenciones de cumplir su palabra, pensaba largarse a otra parte luego de mandar al diablo a Yuri por haberse atrevido a tanto. Planeaba hablar con algún compañero de la escuela y pedir alojamiento por al menos unos días. Creía que lo mejor era poner distancia entre él y Chris por algunos días pues se sentía bastante molesto y decepcionado.

Así que el joven albino preparó la ropa que llevaría en su improvisada salida nocturna sin rumbo fijo. El suizo lo vio pero no dijo ya nada para no empeorar el asunto.

Faltando como dos horas para lo pactado, Victor fue a tomar un baño. Recién ahí Christophe supo que el chico hablaba en serio y que debía hacer algo para que no se fuera esa noche. El muchacho decidió que esperaría un poco antes de vestirse y alistarse. Solo se puso la ropa interior y se recostó un momento en la cama.

Sin darse cuenta, Victor acabó quedándose profundamente dormido y cuando Chris se metió a la habitación lo descubrió así. En ese momento, supo que tenía la oportunidad perfecta. No era un secreto que a Chris lo encendía mucho ver a Victor en ropa interior. No podía dejar que se fuera a cualquier lugar, tenía que arreglárselas para que se quedara en casa esa noche.

Así que el hombre fue y se colocó entre las piernas de su pareja, deslizó el bóxer hacia abajo y sonrió en cuanto lo tuvo completamente desnudo. Eso era algo que había hecho muchas veces, y siempre le funcionaba bien. Metió la cabeza entre las piernas de Victor y comenzó a lamer su entrepierna con suavidad, para no despertarlo.

A medida que aumentaba poco a poco la velocidad de las succiones y se introducía todo el pene a la boca, sentía cómo iba despertando y levantándose con fuerza. Victor aún dormía pero su miembro ya estaba endurecido. Chris continuó con lo que hacía, luego lamió los testículos y movió su lengua para estimularlo aún más.

El chico se removió y jadeó un poco aunque no abría aún los ojos. Sin embargo, en sueños experimentaba algo raro, su temperatura corporal iba en aumento y tenía como una sensación de molestia en su intimidad. Estaba dormido, pero aún así de forma inconsciente su mano quiso llegar a su virilidad. Sin embargo, el hombre no lo dejó.

Era el momento. Christophe tomó la mano de Victor y le impidió tocarse, continuó con el sexo oral un poco más hasta que el pene de Victor ya se levantaba completamente duro. Lo observó y notó que su novio había despertado, entonces lo sujetó antes de que se le ocurriera huir de ahí.

Victor despertó por completo y tras enfocarse, descubrió lo que Chris estaba haciendo e intentó apartarlo, solo que el otro lo impidió tomando el sexo ajeno y succionando apenas en la punta. Con eso Victor emitió un quejido entrecortado y se dio cuenta de que estaba horriblemente excitado.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo, Chris? ¡Apártate!

Pero el suizo no pensaba escuchar esa orden ni atender su reclamo. En vez de eso, sujetó con más fuerza a Victor para continuar lamiendo y succionando su pene. Podía sentirlo retorcerse debajo de él, pero sabía que la excitación terminaría venciéndolo.

Pronto Chris sintió cómo, a pesar de su ira, Victor iba moviéndose dentro de su boca, seguramente debía estar maldiciéndolo pero no por eso pensaba detenerse. 

Un momento después, el timbre empezó y Christophe supuso que debía tratarse de Yuri, de modo que se separó de la entrepierna de Victor y lo miró a los ojos.

—No hemos terminado, cariño– le dijo y para evitar que el chico se fuera, sacó unas esposas que a veces utilizaban en sus sesiones y las colocó en las muñecas ajenas, de modo que quedaron sujetas a la cama.

Tras eso, el hombre salió de la habitación con prisa y fue a recibir a Yuri, quien ya aguardaba impaciente. En cuanto Chris abrió la puerta, el rubio recién llegado se dio cuenta de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Victor no dejaba de llamar a Chris desde la recámara y no estaba seguro de si estaban teniendo sexo antes de que él llegara o estaba molesto.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Chirs no dijo nada, solo le indicó que lo siguiera. En cuanto llegó y vio a Victor desnudo casi se atragantó. Estaba esposado a la cama moviéndose incómodo y una tremenda erección parecía estar incomodándolo aún más y volviéndolo loco.

—Vitya...– comenzó a sentir que su pantalón presionaba su entrepierna.

—¡Yuri! ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? ¡Lárgate! No sé qué pretendes pero no me voy a prestar a esta estupidez. ¡Chris, suéltame ya mismo!

Victor se sentía avergonzado de que lo estuvieran viendo en esas condiciones. Estaba molesto y al mismo tiempo muy excitado, si Chris no lo dejaba ir y seguía con lo mismo probablemente se saldría con la suya.

Por otro lado, no entendía la petición de Yuri y le generaba curiosidad conocer sus motivos. En tanto, Chris se quitó la camisa y se acomodó entre las piernas de Victor una vez más.

—Tranquilo, no es tan malo como crees, si quiere mirar, que mire, prometió alejarse después de eso así que es la única manera en que nos deje en paz–sonrió –además no me engañas, no soy ningún tonto y sé que Yuri te encanta.

Sin decir una palabra más, Chris regresó a lo que había estado haciendo antes de que Yuri llegara. Él también empezaba a excitarse, todo eso lo estaba haciendo sentir como en una de sus tantas sesiones que tuvo cuando era más joven.

Yuri se mordió los labios y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no comenzar a tocarse, aunque fue en vano, en cuanto Chris notó lo excitado que se estaba poniendo, le dijo que se masturbara de una vez o él dejaría de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

El chico quería incomodar a Victor pero no podía evitar sentirse así con lo que estaba presenciando, de manera que tomó su pene con una mano y decidió autosatisfacerse.

Si bien al principio se estaba rehusando a observar, en cuanto Victor notó lo que Yuri estaba haciendo no pudo apartar los ojos de él. Chris tenía razón, ese chico le gustaba demasiado y también lo deseaba.

Chris había sido el primer y el único hombre en su vida hasta ese momento pero ahora deseaba a alguien más y aunque quizás ese hecho le estaba pesando bastante, no iba a poder controlarse si seguía así.

Victor notaba que Yuri lo miraba de una manera libidinosa y que quizás no iba a querer solo limitarse a mirar. Así que él mismo se arriesgó a preguntar, a sabiendas de que eso podría molestar mucho a Chris.

—¿Seguro que solo quieres mirar, Yuri?

El rubio sintió como se encendía con esa pregunta. Claro que no solo quería mirar, deseaba entrar ya mismo en esa maldita cama y follarse a Victor de todas las maneras en que se le pudiera ocurrir.

Yuri miró a Chris y luego a Victor de nuevo. Se acercó a la cama con una sonrisa pero fue detenido por el mayor.

—Un momento, ¿a dónde crees que vas?– Chris se colocó frente a él –quieres follártelo, ¿no es así? Bien, entonces hagamos un trato. Te dejaré que participes con él, pero también tendrás que hacerlo conmigo, ¿estás de acuerdo? Si no lo estás, regresa a tu silla y no molestes. Y si aceptas, yo te voy a quitar la ropa.

Chris sonrió al ver que Yuri lo miraba con intensidad y terminaba aceptando, colocándose frente a él para que le despojara de sus ropas.

El suizo no lo dudó ni un segundo, comenzó a desvestirlo poco a poco, hasta que no quedo una sola prenda, su pene ya estaba erecto.

Le cedió el paso hasta donde estaba Victor y sonrió.

—Puedo enseñarte cómo, conozco todos sus secretos... o puedes intentar descubrirlos tú solo.

Chistophe sonrió al ver que Yuri, movido por el orgullo, se acercaba a Victor y se ponía a besarlo.

Sin dudar, Victor correspondió a los besos de Yuri. Por alguna razón, se sentía molesto porque Yuri aceptó la propuesta de su pareja; tal vez le generaba ciertos celos, más aún sabiendo que Yuri no tenía ninguna experiencia sexual y que Chris no tendría consideración alguna con él.

—Si nunca has hecho esto, entonces mira y aprende.

Victor se preguntaba cómo se sentiría Yuri más allá de la excitación y el morbo que la situación podría generarle. Entonces dirigió la mirada hacia su novio y le hizo una petición.

—Chris, libera mis manos. No huiré ni nada. Vamos hasta el final y que cada quien tenga lo que desea.

Tras dudarlo unos instantes, Chris le desató las manos a Victor; sabía que su pareja estaba demasiado excitado para huir en ese momento. Así que se quedó mirando a su novio besar al chico con la misma desesperación que el día anterior. La molestia que sentía fue disipándose y dando paso a la excitación. No podía negar que lo que veía era muy excitante, después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a tener ese tipo de encuentros.

El hombre llevó una mano a su entrepierna y comenzó a masturbarse mientras los veía. En tanto, Yuri se dejó acariciar por Victor, y aunque estaba muy nervioso intentaba aparentar lo contrario. Estaba por tener una experiencia sexual por primera vez y no era con su pareja ni nada parecido, sino con un chico que le encantaba y el novio de este.

Temía en cierta forma decepcionar a Victor, sabía que Chris era todo un experto y él apenas conocía lo que había visto en la pornografía y hecho con sus manos, no más, tal vez solo lo que le gustaría que Victor hiciera con él.

—¿A... a qué te refieres con que no tengo experiencia?

Yuri estaba seguro de que podía fingir muy bien que no era virgen, pero Chris se había dado cuenta de todo y quizás se lo había dicho a Victor.

—Yuri, es demasiado evidente que nunca lo has hecho. Tu ansiedad por demostrar lo contrario te delata. Pero no te preocupes que nadie nace aprendiendo, ahora solo relájate y yo te guiaré.

Victor hizo recostar a Yuri, se puso a besarlo y a acariciar su cuerpo, estimulando sus zonas más erógenas. Podía escucharlo con la respiración pesada y suspirando ansioso, definitivamente le estaba gustando todo aquello.

Entonces Victor descubrió que estaba en lo cierto. 

Yuri tenía una actitud total de entrega y no hacía falta preguntarle qué papel tomaría en el encuentro, aunque a Victor se le había ocurrido algo que quizás podría gustarle. Ya luego vería conforme fueran más cosas.

Para entonces Victor se encontraba besando los muslos del rubio, hasta que ya no quiso prolongar su espera, tomó el miembro ajeno en su boca y succionó despacio.

Ahora era Yuri quien experimentaba lo mismo que Victor hacía un rato y se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le encantaba. Pero el albino se estaba excitando aún más y sintió la necesidad de tocarse mientras con su hábil boca brindaba a su lindo invitado. Sin embargo, Chris estaba presenciando todo y de inmediato lo impidió.

—¿Qué crees que haces?– Chris terminó de desvestirse, tomó las manos de Victor y las sujetó detrás de su espalda. Después acercó su pene al trasero de su novio, únicamente rozando –Vamos, continúa, quiero a este lindo y pequeño insolente suplicando cuanto antes.

Chris mordió la espalda de Victor y continuó moviéndose de esa manera, dejándole que sintiera lo erguido y caliente que estaba su miembro.

Yuri comenzó a moverse dentro de la boca de Victor, embistiendo despacio, le sorprendía la habilidad que tenía y lo fácil que le resultaba metérselo todo a la boca; estaba seguro de que él se hubiera atragantado haciendo eso.

—Vitya... ahhh...– gimió y se movió un poco más rápido, estaba muy sonrojado. No se acostumbraba a aguantar demasiado, sintió que estaba a punto de venirse de modo que intentó pensar en algo más y a bajar la velocidad de sus embestidas; no deseaba que todo terminara tan pronto ni tampoco quedar como un tonto frente a los otros dos.

Victor se dio cuenta de que todo eso era demasiado para Yuri, por lo que necesitaba darle un respiro. Así fue que liberó su miembro, quitándoselo de la boca y se dirigió a besarlo mientras a su vez, sentía el falo de Chris deslizándose entre sus nalgas, lo que le generaba una enorme ansiedad.

—Hazlo...– le dijo al mayor con voz suplicante, quería que lo penetrara ya y se lo estaba haciendo saber sin rodeos– Vamos a darle un respiro a Yuri. Recuerda que él quería mirar.

Chris esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

—Él decidió participar, no habrá nada de respiros– empujó a Victor hasta que su cuerpo quedó sobre el de Yuri y luego presionó para que ambos cayeran sobre el rubio, el miembro de su novio quedó contra el del otro chico.

El mayor comenzó a penetrar a Victor poco a poco. Lo que quería era que sus entrepiernas rozaran una contra la otra. Una vez que estuvo dentro, se movió sobre el cuerpo de su novio, arremetiendo con cada vez con más fuerza y a la par, se acercaba a besarle la espalda mientras aceleraba. 

Desde ahí, Chris veía a la perfección cómo Yuri se sonrojaba más y se aferraba al cuerpo de Victor, al sentir su pene deslizándose contra el del albino.

—¿Qué pasa Yuri? No vas a venirte ahora, ¿verdad? ¡Esto apenas está iniciando!

Yuri miró a Victor y luego a Chris. Sentir cómo su entrepierna era estimulada era increíblemente satisfactorio, pero le estaba costando mucho contenerse, pero Chris no podía darse cuenta o seguiría molestándolo.

—No voy a venirme– jadeó –Así es mi cara cuando tengo tan cerca a un chico tan hermoso como tu novio.

Y entonces, Yuri aprovechó que Victor estaba muy cerca para besarlo con pasión y luego le acarició el cuerpo, pasando con delicadeza las manos por el torso y luego llegando hasta el trasero ajeno, donde apretaba cada vez que el mayor se separaba para embestirlo.

Victor sabía muy bien que ese intercambio de palabras entre sus amantes solo estaba sirviendo para que Chris le tomara más rabia a Yuri y que llegado el momento se desquitaría con todo.  
También sabía que si a Chris se le ocurría follarse a Yuri como lo hacía con él, el rubio no lo soportaría y el encuentro podría acabar muy mal.

Aunque estaba siendo embestido con bastante fuerza, Victor sabía que debía preparar a Yuri de algún modo, por lo que condujo una de sus manos hacia sus miembros que se rozaban entre sí y lubricaban bastante. Victor aprovechó esos fluidos y con sus dedos buscó dar con la entrada de Yuri.

—¡Aaahhh! No te tenses, Yuri. Ngh, lo haré despacio para que no duela y lo disfrutes.

Con esas palabras, Victor intentó que Yuri se destensara un poco, pues en esas condiciones podría ser que no le resulte muy agradable. Pero la labor se le complicaba bastante ya que su novio lo seguía embistiendo sin piedad. Chris quedó un tanto molesto al ver lo considerado que era Victor con el invitado.

—Vaya que te gusta mucho Vitya– murmuró al oído del albino para que Yuri no pudiera escucharlos –Muy bien, ya veremos si puede seguirnos el paso.

Chris empezó a arremeter con más fuerza todavía, se había molestado al ver a su novio tan atento con Yuri y llevaba furioso desde que los había visto besarse afuera del edificio. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Victor apretándolo con fuerza y lo escuchaba jadear. 

Yuri gemía y respiraba con dificultad al sentir los dedos de Victor en su interior, pero su novio no se detuvo ni un momento. En cuanto el rubio estuvo completamente preparado, el mayor se acercó a su pareja.

—Muy bien, Victor, es hora de que le quites las ganas– le dijo sin dejarlo de embestir –Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo así.

Yuri se sentía muy nervioso, supuso que era normal, pero no podía evitarlo. Miró a Victor diciéndole a Chris que debía ponerse un condón, entonces lo detuvo.

—No... quiero que lo hagas así– le pidió –Es mi primera vez, y si es contigo, no quiero hacerlo con un condón– le dijo y al ver que Victor iba a negarse una vez más, lo miró con fijeza, mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos –Por favor, Vitya, hazlo.

Victor sonrió y asintió. Chris había desacelerado un poco, quería ver qué era lo que su pareja tenía en mente.

—De acuerdo. Será como quieras.

Victor decidió cumplir la petición de Yuri, deseaba que su primera experiencia fuera algo agradable para él después de todo.

—Si te sientes incómodo o te duele mucho, solo tienes que decirlo y me detendré. ¿Está bien?

Ni bien dijo eso sintió las manos de Chris presionando sus caderas con fuerza. Estaba más que molesto por la actitud de Victor para con el otro chico. Entonces el joven albino posicionó su miembro y empezó a penetrar a Yuri con cuidado, lo escuchó emitir un quejido que denotaba cierta incomodidad pero enseguida le pidió que siguiera. 

Victor continuó introduciéndose en el cuerpo ajeno, cuidando no ser brusco y prestando atención a las expresiones de Yuri. El rubio se veía hermoso con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a Victor, quien lo miraba embelesado disfrutando de ese momento. 

El abino estaba tan fascinado con Yuri e incluso se sentía conmovido por tener el privilegio de ser el primero en su vida.

—¿Estás bien, Yuri? Quieres que siga?

—Sí– respondió Yuri –Sigue, por favor– no estaban pasando desapercibidas las atenciones que Victor tenía con él, en realidad le parecía tierno y gentil de parte del albino –Me gustas tanto... ahhh... mgh... Vitya...– se sonrojó al sentir cómo su cuerpo se acostumbraba al de Victor y de pronto ya necesitaba más; comenzó a moverse también, deseaba que el otro lo embistiera con más fuerza.

Pronto Yuri experimentó una tremenda necesidad de tocarse, de modo que llevó una mano hasta su entrepierna para hacerlo a sus anchas.

Por otro lado, Chris mordió la espalda y el cuello de su joven novio mientras continuaba moviéndose salvajemente. Estaba muy celoso y molesto, pero ya le tocaría el turno de demostrarle a Yuri que no todo era maravilloso y tierno como él creía.

Victor intentaba moverse a ritmo lento pero le resultaba bastante difícil debido a que Chris no dejaba de acelerar y apretarle con fuerza las caderas, eso hacía que su cuerpo se moviera casi al mismo ritmo que el de él.

—Vaya Victor, no pensé que fueras tan gentil– le dijo de manera sarcástica.

Victor dejó a Yuri tocarse como quería, se puso a embestirlo hasta hundirse por completo en él, siempre cuidando no lastimarlo pero se le estaba haciendo difícil pues Chris lo empujaba con mucha fuerza,por lo que no podía evitar gemir cada vez más alto. 

Ahora Victor estaba por completo en el interior de Yuri y a su vez tenía a Chris follándolo como un salvaje. Unos instantes después, intentó componerse y se observó a Chris por sobre su hombro.

—Tranquilizate, ¿quieres? ¿No ves que es su primera vez? Tú estás acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas pensando solo en ti mismo, ¿o es que acaso necesitas que te recuerde cómo fue conmigo?

Aquel reclamo solo hizo enfurecer más al suizo, quien tomó a Victor por el cabello levantándolo hacia su cuerpo con fuerza, Victor sabía que ahora debía esperar cualquier cosa, incluso alguna reacción violenta de su novio.

Chris sujetó a Victor con fuerza del cabello y lo jaló para que saliera de Yuri. Luego lo acomodó al lado de él, lo miró furioso al ver que estaba a punto de protestar.

—Apártate– le dijo y luego se acomodó sobre el rubio, que lo miraba un poco asustado –Muy bien, suficiente, ya fueron demasiadas gentilezas que no mereces, niño listo– le dijo y tomó sus caderas, listo para entrar en él.

Yuri detuvo a Chris al ver que este estaba a punto de introducirse en él.

—Espera un momento– le dijo y al ver que el otro estaba por reprocharle, le puso la mano en la boca para que no hablara –Si vas a hacerlo, pero te pones condón, no se en qué lugares has metido el pene. 

El rubio sabía que Chris iba a enfurecerse y a la larga eso podía costarle muy caro, pero había estado intentando humillarlo desde que comenzaron. El suizo exhaló fastidiado pero le hizo caso, se colocó un condón y luego volvió a posicionarse sobre él. 

Yuri tomó aire y sintió el miembro de Chris entrando en su cuerpo, luego soltó un grito al sentir que arremetía contra él con fuerza, embistiéndolo de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con Victor.

—Mmm... más despacio...– Yuri jadeaba, estaba disfrutando un poco pero el otro parecía tan enloquecido que aceleró el movimiento y él no estaba acostumbrado a eso, empezó a dolerle la cadera y clavó las uñas en su espalda, intentando relajarse.

—Chris, detente, lo estás lastimando.

Victor intervino al ver que Yuri no parecía estar muy a gusto, después de todo, Chris estaba siendo demassiado rudo con él.

—Déjalo, maldita sea. ¡No ves que no está acostumbrado a esto!

—¡Ya basta!– Chris miró a Victor –He soportado a este niñito irreverente desde que lo vi metiéndote la lengua en la garganta y ahora no voy a tolerar que lo defiendas. Él aceptó follar conmigo a cambio de hacerlo contigo, ahora que aprenda que no puede ser un niño caprichoso y meterse con quien se le de la gana. Si quiero cogérmelo duro, lo haré, y si no quieres ser testigo entonces sal de aquí– continuó embistiendo con más fuerza, esa discusión con Victor lo había hecho enfurecer más, estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. Sentía el frágil cuerpo de Yuri casi temblar debajo de él, sabía que le dolía aunque no quería decirlo, era demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que quería detenerse ya.

Yuri jadeaba con fuerza, miró a Victor preocupado y le sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Estoy bien, Vitya– le tomó la mano y apretó con fuerza al sentir otra embestida de Chris. 

Era evidente que ese hombre tenía demasiada experiencia y no iba a darle tregua, de modo que le sonrió a Victor para que se acercara a besarlo. En cuanto lo hizo, se sintió mucho mejor, incluso pudo disfrutarlo más, aunque por momentos el dolor regresaba con mucha intensidad y apretaba la mano de Victor.

Victor se sentía culpable de algún modo por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Chris estaba enojado pero parecía disfrutar mucho castigando a Yuri de esa manera. El albino no pudo encontrar mejor manera de reconfortarlo que besándolo con muchas ganas. A pesar de todo, también le estaba gustando ver a Yuri en esa situación. 

Era algo verdaderamente contradictorio.

Se apartó un poco de él y acarició su rostro.

—Eres tan hermoso, gatito. Me encantas en verdad. Olvida lo que dije, ¿sí? No habrá ninguna despedida.

Victor estaba dispuesto a que la experiencia de Yuri fuera buena y satisfactoria. Lo besó de nuevo por unos segundos y al apartarse se dirigió a su miembro, se lo llevó a la boca y empezó a estimularlo en lo que Chris continuaba con lo suyo.

Chris estaba a punto de detener a Victor, pero no pudo negar que le parecía demasiado erótico verlo practicarle sexo oral al chico mientras él lo embestía; el cuerpo de Yuri se sentía un poco más suelto. 

El hombre deseaba cambiar de posición pero decidió que se mantuvieran así, después de todo, Victor también parecía estar disfrutando. Al sentir que su ira se disipaba un poco, disminuyó la fuerza y la velocidad en sus embestidas pero continuó al mismo ritmo.

En cuanto Chris se tranquilizó, Yuri comenzó a sentir placer y a moverse dentro de la boca de Victor, también se puso a gemir más alto, no estaba acostumbrado a nada de eso, así que no pudo evitar casi gritar de la excitación.

—Vitya... mgh... ahhh...– sujetó a Victor por el cabello con suavidad y lo guiaba mientras él se movía al mismo ritmo. 

Por un momento, el rubio miró a Chris, quien a su vez no dejaba de observar a Victor con una expresión extraña que no pudo descifrar. Después de estar observando por un rato las acciones de su novio, a Chris le dio por dejar el cuerpo de Yuri. Se quitó el condón y lo arrojó por ahí.

Enseguida Victor sintió la mano de Chris tomando sus cabellos, levántadole y obligándole a dejar el pene de Yuri.

Victor escuchó a Chris reír un poco y enseguida sintió su boca invadida por el enorme falo de su pareja. El suizo sujetó con fuerza la cabeza de Victor y este pudo sentir su cavidad bucal totalmente llena hasta golpear su garganta. 

El joven albino estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo pues el otro seguía actuando con rudeza y parecía querer ahogarlo al follarle así la boca. Yuri por su parte, se sentía preocupado al presenciar aquello.

Victor sabía que Chris no había tenido suficiente y que esa era su forma de tomar represalias. Así que cuando tuvo un respiro, se volteó a ver a Yuri y le sonrió para luego hacerle una propuesta.

—¿Quieres follarme, gatito? Anímate, sé que sabrás cómo complacerme.

El albino pudo notar que Yuri lo observó extrañado y la par Chris se puso a reír.

—¿Complacerte dices? ¡No me hagas reír, Vitya!– volvió a meter todo su miembro en la boca de su pareja con intenciones de hacerlo callar, pero también sabía que Yuri no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, de manera que decidió prácticamente follar a Victor por la boca mientras observaba cómo Yuri se acomodaba para empezar a penetrar a su novio, tenía ganas de matarlo, pero ya estaban en eso.

Yuri se colocó justo entre las piernas de Victor y recordó que Chris ya lo había penetrado un momento antes, de manera que no necesitaba preparación. Se acomodó sobre él y comenzó a introducirse poco a poco, disfrutando cada momento de sentirlo suyo aunque fuera por una vez.

—Ahhh... Vitya– gimió suavemente, jamás sintió algo parecido a eso y deseaba más, no podía esperar a moverse en el interior de Victor así que lo hizo.

Una vez que estuvo adentro, Yuri embistió con lentitud. Desde luego, él sabía que no era a lo que Victor estaba acostumbrado, mucho menos después de lo que acababa de ver, seguro Chris solía ser muy enérgico, pero si aceleraba demasiado él mismo iba a terminar eyaculando antes de tiempo.

El rubio sujetó las caderas de Victor y profundizó, estaba volviéndose loco de sentirlo. Notó que el miembro ajeno estaba desatendido, de manera que llevó una de sus manos hasta ahí y empezó a masturbarlo.

Para ser la primera vez que Yuri lo hacía, no estaba nada mal para el gusto de Victor. Sus movimientos eran lentos y delicados, al parecer el chico sentía miedo de lastimarlo o algo a pesar de que Victor estaba acostumbrado al sexo salvaje que tanto le gustaba a Chris.

Lo mismo ocurría con los movimientos manuales del rubio, lo estaba tocando de una manera gentil y placentera, por lo que estaba Victor lo estaba disfrutando.

—¡Ngh, sí! Eso es, Yuri. Ahhh... sigue así, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Lo alentó para que tuviera más confianza a pesar de que Chris lo observaba con sorna e intentara desanimarlo. En cuanto el mayor notó que Victor estaba pasándola bien, volvió a tomarlo del cabello para penetrar su boca y también para hacerlo callar.

Victor sentía a Yuri moviéndose de repente más rápido y era cuestión de nada para que se viniera, Chris decidió intervenir e hizo al rubio alejarse para tomar su lugar de nuevo. Al parecer no estaba dispuesto a dejar que un chico inexperto le arrebatara el gusto de provocarle un orgasmo a su pareja.

Chris se apresuró y penetró a su pareja, la ventaja que tenía era que conocía lo que le gustaba y la manera en que lo disfrutaba más. Pero detestaba ver que, a pesar de que Victor parecía disfrutarlo, no apartaba la mirada de Yuri un solo instante. El otro solo los observaba, quedó agitado después de haber tenido su momento con Victor.

El mayor tomó a su pareja por el rostro y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. En la expresión de Chris había lujuria mezclada con ira, sus embestidas se habían vuelto lentas y profundas, estaba furioso con Victor y también con Yuri.

El invitado observaba la escena, quería acercarse a besar a Victor pero notó que Christophe lo tenía bien sujeto del rostro y lo no dejaba siquiera voltear, de modo que, decidió tomarle la mano al albino y apretarla con fuerza.

Luego de un rato, Yuri intentó acercarse a Victor para retribuirle la felación pero Chris lo volvió a apartar. El muchacho parecía estar a punto de venirse y aunque no fuera por él, no quería perdérselo. Le tomó la mano de nuevo, al verlo así sonrojado y tan lindo supo que de verdad se estaba enamorando de él. 

Ahora sería mucho más difícil olvidarlo después de eso.

Victor notó a la perfección que Chris ya no permitía a Yuri acercarse a él, por lo que sonrió con sorna y lo miró con ojos desafiantes. Sabía que tal vez Chris ya estaba arrepentido por haber propiciado todo aquello. Si bien se trataba de una experiencia placentera, no todo estaba yendo del modo que el suizo había planeado. Tal vez ese exceso de confianza y soberbia le habían jugado en contra.

—¿Qué sucede, Chris? Ya no te veo tan entusiasmado como al principio.

—Él vino a mirar, no a follar– le respondió –Y todo esto se hubiera evitado si hubieras dicho la maldita verdad desde el principio.

Chris ya quería no escuchar una palabra más, así que se acercó a besarlo mientras lo seguía embistiendo. Se acomodó sobre Victor de manera en que ya no pudiera ver a Yuri y solo le permitía tomarle la mano. Estaba muy molesto y sabía que gran parte había sido su culpa, pero no se atrevería a reconocerlo frente a los demás.

Ahora todo lo que Yuri podía hacer era apretar la mano de Victor y mirar su bello cuerpo moverse debajo del fuerte cuerpo de Chris. El novio de Victor estaba muy celoso, pero el rubio ya no se sentía con ánimos de molestarlo; todo lo que quería era volver a tener un contacto íntimo con él, aunque fuera mínimo.

La erección de Yuri continuaba despierta debido a la estimulación visual de ver al chico que tanto le gustaba en esas condiciones. Se mordió los labios, en un momento sintió que daría todo con tal de, alguna vez, tener la oportunidad de estar en el lugar de Chris, no solo en la intimidad sino también en la vida de Victor.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Victor no tenía ganas de corresponder a los besos de Chris. Por alguna razón, se sentía del mismo modo que sintió la primera vez que tuvieron sexo en aquel callejón, cuando el suizo lo trató como si fuera un objeto destinado solo a darle placer.

Victor empezó a venirse y sabía que faltaba poco para que Chris lo hiciera también. Sin embargo, en ese momento le agradaba más la sensación de tomar la mano de Yuri que la de su orgasmo en sí. Quizás su cuerpo se regocijaba de placer pero no así el resto de su ser. Sabía que todo eso pasaría pronto y ya no se sentiría tan satisfecho.

Chris gimió con fuerza antes de venirse y continuó moviéndose sobre el cuerpo de Victor. No estaba complacido del todo, continuaba molesto y su pareja no había dado señales de estar disfrutando mucho, así que eso tampoco le ayudaba. 

En cuanto ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo, Chris miró a Yuri y luego a Victor. Entonces le cedió el paso al rubio para que fuera con su novio y que de una maldita vez se acabara todo eso.

Yuri se puso contento por ello, se acercó a besar a Victor con suavidad y le sonrió acariciándole el rostro.

—Gracias, Vitya, fuiste muy gentil– se mordió los labios –Fue mi primer experiencia y fue maravillosa, gracias a ti.

Yuri estaba por apartarse de él cuando sintió las manos del chico tocar su entrepierna.

—Ahhh... mmm, Vitya– comenzó a jadear y se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Vamos, Yuri. Hazlo, sé que quieres y sabes que también lo quiero.

Victor sabía que Yuri todavía no se había venido y que estaba a punto, por lo que le parecía injusto dejarlo así o que solo se masturbara, así que separó las piernas dándole a entender que podía penetrarlo e incluso venirse en su interior si así lo deseaba.

Chris se había hecho a un lado pero los observaba con atención, estaba harto de todo eso y solo quería echar a Yuri de una vez. Más aún porque veía a Victor totalmente encantado con él.

Yuri se acercó a besar los labios de Victor y empezó a penetrarlo, enseguida volvió a lo que hacía un rato antes, los mismos movimientos. 

—Me encantas– le dijo despacio para que Chris no escuchara –No quiero alejarme de ti, Vitya.

Aceleró un poco las embestidas y se aferró al cuerpo de Victor.

—Mgh... ahhh... ahhh... Vitya, me encantas– comenzó a jadear y sintió cómo su falo estaba a punto de estallar. Se aferró al lindo cuello de Victor, le dio una mordida muy suave mientras sentía cómo se venía en el interior del hermoso chico.

Ese había sido su primer orgasmo en una relación sexual y lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. Volvió a besar al chico que tanto le gustaba y permanecieron así un poco más hasta que Chris se acercó a apartarlo.

—Muy bien, ya tuviste lo que querías, miraste y follaste, ahora lárgate de mi casa– apenas Yuri se pudo poner la ropa interior, Chris le colocó las demás prendas en las manos y lo sacó de la habitación –Si te vuelves a acercar aquí, te juro que te vas a meter en un enorme problema. 

Escuchó protestar a Yuri porque aún no estaba vestido.

—¡Lárgate! Vístete en el maldito pasillo– le dijo y lo empujó fuera del departamento. 

Luego cerró la puerta y fue a la cocina, ni siquiera tenía ganas de ver a Victor.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de un largo rato, Chris regresó a la habitación. Victor aún se encontraba desnudo y estaba mirando hacia el techo. El mayor se sentó en la cama y lo miró hasta que su pareja por fin le devolvió la mirada.

—Pensé que irías detrás de él, a seguírtelo follando en el pasillo– le dijo –Es sorprendente lo bien que mientes para tus dieciocho años, Victor. De verdad te creí cuando me dijiste que no te gustaba.

Victor se levantó raudamente, indignado por la actitud de Chris, no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo todas esas cosas después de lo acontecido.

—¿Es en serio, Chris? Ayer cuando estaba ebrio te dije la verdad y tenía todas las intenciones de no volver a verlo. ¿Y qué hiciste tú? Le seguiste la corriente con esa mierda y lo invitaste aquí, aún cuando te dije que yo no quería hacerlo. ¡Tú lo consentiste todo! Lo hiciste solo para intentar humillarlo y el juego te salió mal. ¿Por qué te haces el indignado ahora como si te hubiera sido infiel? Tú fuiste el imbécil que me empujó a sus brazos y ahora te enojas porque me gustó.

—¿Yo te empujé a sus brazos? ¡Tú lo invitaste a unirse! Él solo vino aquí a observar y si lo hice fue para que dejara de molestar de una maldita vez– lo miró –No soy ningún tonto, Victor. Sé que Yuri te gusta más de lo que quieres decirme, no solo piensas que es bello. Desde que lo conociste no has parado de decirme mentiras, sobre el estúpido gato, sobre los besos, y sobre todo, vi cómo lo mirabas hace rato cuando estaba encima de ti.

—Para ti puede que todo esto sea muy normal. Después de todo, estás acostumbrado a los espectadores cuando tienes sexo y también compartir tu cama con más de una persona por vez, pero para mí no lo es. ¡Yo no quería eso! Jamás tomé en serio sus propuestas, lo rechacé, le dije un montón de veces que tenía novio, incluso le dije que te amaba. No iba a verlo más después de lo que tuviste que presenciar, por consideración y respeto hacia ti. ¡¡¡Pero tú no pensaste ni un segundo en tener un mínimo de respeto y consideración hacia mí!!!

Victor calló y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Se sentía alterado y estaba a punto de quebrarse, se sentó en la cama y le dio la espalda a Chris.

—Sí, claro Soy yo el que no tiene respeto hacia ti, porque fui yo quien se besó con otro tipo cuando se suponía que debía ir a la maldita escuela.

El hombre suspiró también y luego prosiguió.

—Tuve una vida sexual muy activa antes de conocerte, Victor. Ese no es un secreto para nadie, pero ¿sabes qué? ¡la dejé por ti! Porque solo necesitaba estar contigo, y te lo demostré, jamás, en el tiempo que llevamos de relación, he tenido nada que ver con nadie que no seas tú. Así que no tienes por qué hablar de lo que hice antes porque no tiene nada que ver ahora. Y quiero que te voltees, me mires a los ojos y me digas ya mismo si quieres estar con Yuri. ¡Quiero que seas honesto por primera vez, maldita sea!

Victor cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración por un momento. Hizo caso omiso a la petición ajena y no volteó a verlo. Ya no consiguió contener sus lágrimas, se puso a llorar en silencio e intentando ahogar el llanto. Sabía que Chris estaba viendo hacia él y seguía esperando su respuesta. Lo escuchó llamarlo un par de veces más pero no tenía el valor necesario después de todo. Le molestaba demasiado el hecho de que el otro no reconociera su cuota de culpa en todo ese conflicto.

Desesperado porque Victor no respondía, Chris se acercó hasta donde estaba él y se sentó a su lado, solo entonces notó que estaba llorando.

—¡Victor!– lo llamó pero el otro no respondió –Victor, no llores– lo abrazó por los hombros, esperando no ser rechazado. Su relación no era perfecta, pero era la primera vez que recordaba haber discutido con él tantos días seguidos –De acuerdo, hablemos sin alterarnos. Estoy seguro de que ambos podemos tranquilizarnos– le secó las lágrimas.

Victor intentó tranquilizarse y también secó los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Chris, ¿cómo esperas que podamos hablar tranquilos si ni siquiera eres capaz de reconocer tus errores?

El suizo suspiró, detestaba tener que reconocer que había tenido gran parte de la culpa de lo que acababa de suceder, pero si no lo hacía, Victor no iba a ceder y no llegarían a nada.

—De acuerdo, fue culpa mía. Acepté su propuesta quizás por orgullo, para demostrarle que eres mi novio, para que no se le ocurriera pensar en ponerte una mano encima... pero resultó completamente mal.

El mayor hizo una pausa.

—Lo lamento, Victor. Ya no quiero seguir discutiendo por causa de Yuri. Solo quiero que me digas la verdad, por favor– le pidió –¿Quieres estar con él? si te lo pregunto es porque eso es lo que vi en tu rostro hace rato.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Victor por fin volteó a verlo y sus ojos se encontraron observándose mutuamente con suma fijeza. Chris estaba expectante, quería esa respuesta pero a la vez, sentía miedo de lo que iría a escuchar.

Tras unos segundos que parecieron tornarse eternos, Victor habló.

—Sí, quiero estar con él -confesó el joven con toda honestidad- Es verdad. Yuri no solo me gusta, también siento que podría llegar enamorarme de él. De hecho, creo que ya lo hice. Es la primera vez que me ocurre y me da gusto saber que soy correspondido.

Chris no supo si le había herido más saber que Victor nunca se enamoró de él o saber que un chico había conseguido enamorarlo en un par de días. No podía culparlo, estaba consciente de que todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos lo hizo sentir su relación estaba basada en sexo casi en su totalidad.

El hombre congeló su expresión, no quería que Victor adivinara nada de lo que estaba pensando.

—De acuerdo– le respondió en voz muy baja y decidió no seguir mirándolo. 

No había mucho qué decir después de eso. Chris se puso de pie y se terminó de vestir, sabía que Victor lo estaba mirando pero no tenía pensado hablar más. Decidió salir de la recámara y dirigirse a la sala, hubiera sido una tontería intentar dormir con él esa noche.

En tanto, Victor permaneció en la habitación, vistió una camiseta y se echó a la cama aunque sabía que no iba a poder dormir esa noche. También sabía que Chris no regresaría a la habitación y pensó que era mejor darle un espacio.

_Era un hecho que después de esa confesión la relación entre ambos estaba quebrada._

Aún así, el albino sabía que tendrían que conversar después. Él era consciente de que ya no podía seguir viviendo allí pero eso no significaba que fuera a mudarse al departamento de Yuri. No iba a hacerle algo así a Chris. Sin embargo, en ese edificio no pensaba quedarse.

\---

Al día siguiente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Victor se levantó sin que tuvieran que despertarlo. Quería hablar con Chris antes de que este se fuera a trabajar.

Cuando el chico salió de la habitación, encontró al hombre en la sala, estaba bebiendo un café y usando su laptop, ya vestido como para ir a su trabajo. Se acercó a él con pasos lentos hasta que llegó en frente.

—Buenos días, Chris.

Lo saludó con un tono de voz normal aunque no con el acostumbrado abrazo que le daba cada mañana. Antes que el otro pudiera responder, Victor se adelantó.

—No te preocupes. Cuando vuelvas del trabajo, ya no estaré aquí. Dejaré la llave con el personal de seguridad.

—¿Y a dónde vas a ir?– preguntó Giacometti sin mirarlo, sin despegar la vista de la computadora.

Esa mañana había querido ir a despertarlo, llevarle algo de desayunar, y enviarlo a la escuela como había hecho por tantos meses.

Pero él ya no era su Victor. Él estaba enamorado de otro chico y Chris lo supo desde el momento en que volvió del centro comercial, la experiencia que tenía le había permitido saberlo.

Continuó tecleando en su computadora, aparentando que nada había cambiado y que no le sorprendía el hecho de que Victor fuera a mudarse de ahí.

—No lo sé aún. Tal vez a casa de algún compañero de la escuela que pueda alojarme por un par de días o a lo mejor regrese al lugar donde vivía antes. Me gustaría poder largarme a mi ciudad hoy mismo, pero no puedo darme el lujo de perder la escuela.

El joven albino quedó en silencio por unos segundos, en tanto, el mayor seguía con la mirada puesta en la computadora y pretendía mostrar una absoluta indiferencia.

—Gracias por dejarme vivir aquí conmigo todo este tiempo. Créeme que la he pasado muy bien a tu lado. Bueno, supongo ya es tu hora y tienes que ir al trabajo. Adiós, Chris.

Victor suspiró antes de voltear para dirigirse de nuevo a la habitación pero al dar unos pasos, escuchó que Chris se levantó de su sitio y lo llamó. Victor se detuvo pero no sabía si debía voltear a mirarlo.

—Victor– en cuanto el chico se detuvo, Chris se acercó –No tienes que irte aún. Puedes quedarte unos días más, si lo necesitas– suspiró –También disfruté mucho vivir contigo, más incluso de lo que te llegué a demostrar.

Entonces Christophe se acercó más para darle un beso, uno muy suave y dulce. No lo hizo con morbo, sólo quería despedirse de él.

—Espero que seas muy feliz, Vitya. No voy a molestarte si te quedas acá un tiempo, no estorbaré ni me meteré en tu vida, así que piénsalo.

Chris miró el reloj.

—Ya debo irme, se hace tarde.

En realidad, él aún tenía unos minutos pero no quería quebrarse. Ver al que había sido su novio hasta el día de ayer lo hacia sentir vulnerable.

Victor vio a Chris tomar sus cosas y salir del departamento sin decir más, se había marchado. En tanto, él permaneció estático en su lugar con la mente en blanco.

Por alguna razón, el hecho de dejar ese lugar e irse llenaba a Victor de una gran tristeza. Estuvo casi un año viviendo allí con Chris y se había acostumbrado mucho a él. Incluso llegó a creer que un día terminarían enamorándose y que la relación pasaría a volverse más sólida y profunda. Sin embargo, todo lo que tuvieron siempre giró en torno al sexo y era sabido que la larga eso se enfriaría y se desvanecería.

El joven no se sentía con ánimos de nada en absoluto. Decidió no ir a clases, ya que debía preparar su equipaje y conseguir un lugar para poder alojarse. Una vez que tuvo su maleta hecha, pensó en escribir a algún compañero de confianza para pedir hospedaje por un par de días.

Pero tras pensarlo un poco, se dijo a sí mismo que realmente no sería una buena idea, ya que no quería tener que explicarle a nadie sobre la ruptura de su relación. Victor necesitaría de un tiempo a solas para poder asimilar esa separación. 

Fue entonces cuando recordó la residencia estudiantil de su escuela; pensó que era la mejor opción que tenía disponible por lo que no dudó en llamar y hacer las averiguaciones correspondientes. El chico sintió que el cielo se abrió para él cuando le confirmaron que había una habitación individual disponible y decidió reservarla, pero enseguida tuvo la impresión de que fue arrojado a lo más profundo del infierno cuando le dijeron que recién al día siguiente se la podrían asignar pues terminando de pintarla.

Victor suspiró resignado pero hizo la reservación de todos modos. Chris le dijo que podía quedarse si lo necesitaba y serían veinticuatro horas más las que se permanecería en ese departamento, incluso pensó que podía marcharse a la calle y solo volver para dormir. Y por supuesto, dormiría en el sofá, ya no más en la habitación de su ahora oficialmente ex pareja.

—¡Qué incómodo!

Exclamó al pensar que si Chris y él se volvían a encontrar, la situación y el ambiente se tornaría en algo sumamente tenso e difícil para ambos, así que lo mejor que podía hacer, era evitarlo a toda costa.

Por otra parte, Victor también pensaba en Yuri. Quería saber de él y cómo estaba luego de la noche anterior pero no se sentía capaz de llamarlo y mucho menos de ir a buscarlo.

_Tal vez lo mejor sería olvidarse de él._


	7. Chapter 7

Horas después, Victor quedó exhausto y terminó durmiéndose profundamente. La noche anterior no pudo descansar de manera apropiada, por lo que cayó rendido y lo que pretendía ser una breve siesta, se prolongó por varias horas. Tantas que ya había anochecido e incluso Chris volvió de trabajar.

El hombre creyó que ya no encontraría a Victor a su regreso, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando entró a su habitación y al encender las luces lo vio ahí, durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Chris sonrió y sintió cierto alivio. Sin hacer ruido, se cambió de ropa y se puso cómodo, rato después se metió a la cama con cuidado y quedó recostado al lado del chico.

Victor dormía pero podía sentir como si le estuvieran acariciando el cabello con suavidad, también como si el leve y agradable contacto de unos dedos recorrieran su rostro. Sonrió en sueños y un poco después, abrió los ojos con lentitud. Se sorprendió al ver a Chris a su lado, solo entonces supo que se quedó dormido y que ya era de noche.

De inmediato, el joven albino se compuso y quedó sentado en la cama.

—¡Chris! Lo siento. Me quedé dormido.

Victor bajó la mirada con una timidez inusual en él. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, no se atrevía a ver a Chris de frente y también se hallaba demasiado nervioso. Intentó entonces explicar el motivo por el que permanencia en el departamento se había prolongado.

—Disculpa que siga aquí. Hubo un imprevisto. Solo me quedaré por esta noche pero no te preocupes que no voy a importunarte. Es más, saldré ahora y regresaré solo para dormir, ah... y usaré el sofá.

El chico tuvo intenciones de salir de la cama para marcharse de ahí y no molestar a al hombre. Se compuso y se levantó pero Chris lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo, logrando así que volviera a caer en el mismo lugar que se encontraba antes.

—Vitya, ven aquí. Deja de actuar como si yo te detestara– le sonrió y acarició su rostro, el joven estaba despeinado y tenía los ojos un poco hinchados después de dormir tanto –Te ves muy hermoso.

Entonces, el mayor se acercó a darle un beso y se sorprendió al no verse rechazado. Se sentía muy feliz de que Victor no se hubiera ido todavía, así al menos podía terminar bien las cosas, desearle lo mejor y también recordarle que siempre estaría ahí para él.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho. Pero cuéntame, ¿ya pudiste encontrar dónde vivir?

Victor solo asintió, prefirió no brindarle información sobre ese asunto. A la par, quedó un poco extrañado y ruborizado luego de ese beso; tuvo ganas de acercarse a Chris y darle un abrazo. Sin embargo, no sabía si debía hacerlo, se encontraba muy indeciso aunque también lo deseaba mucho.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar, Chris. Espero que no me guardes rencor aunque eso sea algo prácticamente imposible.

—No podría guardarte rencor, cariño. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Dentro de mí siempre supe que encontrarías a alguien más acorde a ti, alguien que pueda darte lo que yo no.

Christophe nunca había podido enamorarse de nadie. Él estaba acostumbrado a los amantes de turno, pero Victor había sido muy importante en su vida y le costaba imaginar que ya no iba a estar más. Y sabía que el chico necesitaba a otra persona a su lado, a alguien que tuviera la misma capacidad suya de enamorarse.

—¿Podría verte de vez en cuando? Ya sabes, como amigos. Salir a tomar un café o a comer quizás... no quiero que me saques de tu vida completamente, Vitya– besó su mejilla y se acercó a abrazarlo, iba a echarlo mucho de menos.

—Sí, desde luego.

Victor no sabía si Chris hablaba en serio o no, pero al menos para él sería extremadamente difícil poderlo ver como un amigo. Tal vez no estaba enamorado pero sí le tenía un afecto que iba mucho más allá que una amistad y también lo deseaba. Por más que intentara negarlo, sabía que la pasión entre ellos no se había desvanecido y que mientras estuvieran cerca, era posible caer de nuevo.

El albino se dio el gusto de corresponder a ese abrazo, se aferró a Chris y volvió a sentir ganas de romperse en llanto pero no quiso actuar como un niño tonto. Intentó alejarse pero el otro no se lo permitió y enseguida sintió los labios ajenos besando su cuello, lo que lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco.

—No Chris, espera.

Chris no se detuvo, si de verdad Victor deseaba que se apartara, se lo haría saber, pero lo conocía muy bien y sabía que, al menos ese deseo no se había extinguido. Ambos seguían sintiendo exactamente la misma pasión y atracción extremas hacia el otro.

El suizo acarició una de las piernas del joven y continuó besándole el cuello, rato después se acercó a los labios de Victor. Lo besó con suavidad y sintió al otro moverse un poco incómodo, todavía parecía algo nervioso.

—No volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo, pero es el último día que podré verte– le dijo y volvió a besar su cuello. Decidió esperar a ver la reacción del más joven, no iba a forzarlo a nada, pero estaba seguro de que Victor también deseaba estar con él aunque fuera por última vez.

Victor suspiró y antes que alejarse, él mismo se acercó mucho más al otro, lo abrazó por el cuello y busco dar con los labios ajenos; lo besó sin poder contenerse, de una manera profunda y apasionada. El chico se sentía ansioso de ser tocado y acariciado, tanto que él mismo tomó una de las manos de Chris y la condujo hasta su bragueta. Estaba empezando a excitarse con rapidez y le sonrió viéndolo a los ojos.

—Si esta es la última vez, haz que sea inolvidable.

El albino apenas pudo susurrar esas palabras, estaba demasiado deseoso y no podía ocultarlo más. Sintió cuando Chris acarició su entrepierna por encima de la ropa, luego comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón y metió la mano dentro, tocándolo solo por encima de la ropa interior. El miembro de Victor estaba ya bastante endurecido.

Entonces Chris se dejó caer sobre Victor suavemente, continuó besándolo y acariciando su miembro que ya estaba tan erecto tanto como el suyo. Decidió quitarle despacio las prendas con una mano, mientras lo seguía estimulando con la otra. Una vez que lo desnudó por completo, se quitó la camisa para después abrirse paso por el bello cuerpo desnudo que aguardaba atención debajo de él.

Chris dejó de besarle cuello y con sus labios se puso a recorrer el torso de Victor que tan bien había memorizado, estimulando los pezones como sabía que al chico más le gustaba, utilizando la lengua y los dedos. Cuando sintió que el miembro ajeno se levantó aún más, decidió ir hacia el abdomen, tocar por todas partes con la lengua y luego descender a donde estaba su entrepierna, completamente erguida.

Comenzó lamiendo de abajo hacia arriba, pasando por los testículos y luego regresando al pene. Separó un poco más las piernas de Victor y por fin se metió el miembro completo a la boca. El joven solo podía gemir y disfrutar de las gentiles atenciones que el atractivo hombre le brindaba. 

Sin duda alguna, el suizo era un verdadero experto y sabía con exactitud qué hacer para darle placer. Sin embargo, Victor pudo notar que Christophe parecía mucho más que esmerado en esta ocasión. No se limitaba a practicarle la felación, también lo acariciaba constantemente, dispuesto a hacerlo disfrutar de ese último encuentro íntimo.

Rato después, una de las manos de Victor tomó el cabello de Chris para guiarlo en sus movimientos mientras él le embestía la boca. Pero llegado cierto momento, el albino lo apartó casi bruscamente y lo hizo recostar en la cama. 

Vitya parecía desesperado por deshacerse de toda la ropa del hombre. En cuanto lo tuvo desnudo, imitó las acciones previas de su amante, también quería poder darle el gusto. Victor tomó el miembro de ajeno en su boca y lo succionó. 

Al levantar la mirada hacia Chris, Victor se lo encontró viéndolo con atención y gimiendo entrecortado, parecía contento y también lucía conmovido. Podía decir, por mucho, que eso superaba a todas las veces que habían tenido sexo salvaje, moviéndose como desesperados en su cama.

—Vitya, eres maravilloso– le dijo y empezó a moverse dentro de la boca del que fue su novio, guiando ahora él el movimiento, estaba tan excitado que tuvo que apartarlo o se vendría antes de tiempo.

Christophe en verdad adoraba ver a Victor tan atento con él.

—Ven aquí– dijo Chris y lo recostó sobre él, continuó besándolo y acariciándolo, disfrutando de su belleza y de su compañía. Después rodó sobre la cama hasta quedar encima de él y comenzó a prepararlo. Hacía mucho no procedía de esa manera, siempre lo penetraba sin detenerse a pensar si Victor estaba listo, pero las palabras que le dijo la última vez no dejaban de resonar en su mente.

—Me encantas– murmuró el mayor mientras movía sus dedos a buen ritmo para excitarlo y dilatar a Victor lo suficiente.

Una vez que consideró estaba listo, se colocó sobre el chico y se introdujo en él poco a poco, disfrutando del cuerpo de Victor y de la manera tan placentera en que presionaba su entrepierna dentro de él.

El joven se aferró al cuerpo ajeno, sus uñas dejaban marcas en la piel de Chris y él mismo se acercaba a buscar aquellos besos apasionados que tanto adoraba. A la par, sentía que el otro estaba por completo en su interior y le encantaba la sensación que le producía tenerlo así.

Chris empezó a moverse y Victor a gemir al sentirlo en él. Dejaron de besarse y mientras el albino recibía esas embestidas cada vez más profundas, al tiempo que miraba con fijeza a los bellos ojos del suizo y podía verse reflejado en ellos.

Victor sonrió y Chris le devolvió el gesto. Entonces ambos entendieron que ya no se trataba solo de deseos lascivos y superficiales. El albino quedó viéndolo de nuevo y confesó.

—Te quiero tanto, Chris. Nunca voy a dejar de dejar de quererte.

Las palabras del joven sonaban sinceras. Tras eso, volvió a besar al hombre una vez más.

—Y yo a ti, mon amour, tampoco voy a dejar de quererte– correspondió al beso y rodaron en la cama, para que Victor quedar arriba –Hazlo a tu ritmo, cariño, solo quiero que lo disfrutes.

La manera en que Victor se movía cuando lo hacían de esa forma era la gran debilidad de Chris.

—Ahhh... mmm... Vitya– acarició su cintura del bello chico que se movía sobre él. Notó que el más joven quería tocarse pero no se lo permitió, él mismo se dedicó a satisfacerlo mientras ayudaba a la penetración con movimientos lentos y profundos, mirando a los ojos a Victor, encantado con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Si bien Victor había aprendido a disfrutar del sexo salvaje que siempre tuvieron, no podía negar que también le encantaba cuando Chris era así de complaciente y considerado con él. Continuó moviéndose hasta que sintió estaba en su límite, pero por alguna razón no quería que aquello terminara, quería seguir. Se sentía feliz de entregarse a un hombre como Chris, con quien tenía algo entrañable. Sabía que a pesar de todo, no lo iba a olvidar y lo recordaría siempre con un cariño entrañable.

—Ahhh... Chris... ngh...

Victor se acercó a besarlo y un instante después sintió que se vino de una manera tan intensa, como nunca antes ni en sus sesiones más libidinosas. Lo besó una y otra vez, no quería dejar de besarlo, sabía que Chris también estaba próximo a venirse.

—Hazlo, Chris. Déjame sentirte.

—Ahhh... Vitya... – sintio cómo se venía con fuerza al tener a Victor besarlo de esa manera, había sido uno de sus mejores orgasmos y estaba vuelto loco al sentirse dentro del chico.

Chris todavía quedó jadeando después de esa sesión, no podía dejar de mirar el bello rostro de Victor, complacido con la sonrisa satisfecha que ahora llevaba.

—Me diste el mejor año de mi vida, Vitya– le dijo una vez que el más joven estuvo recostado a su lado, mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente –Fui tan feliz contigo, no voy a poder olvidarte nunca– besó su mejilla –Espero que puedas perdonarme por todo lo que haya hecho que te lastimó, todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz. Que ambos seamos felices.

—También deseo eso, Chris. Prométeme que vas a buscar tu felicidad y sobre el amor. Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar algún día quiero que me digas que estás enamorado y que eres feliz.

Victor abrazó de nuevo al mayor y antes de besarlo, le sonrió con picardía y bromeó.

—Aún así, quizás te pida otro encuentro de estos. Eres el mejor, cariño. Siempre lo serás.

Entonces el chico rió y lo besó finalmente.

—Estaré dispuesto– Chris correspondió el beso y lo cubrió con la sábana. Lo abrazó más fuerte para dormir; temía que para el día siguiente, cuando ya se hubiera levantado, Victor se hubiera marchado.

—Te quiero, Victor.

\---

Chris se despertó temprano y sintió que todo el mundo se le vino abajo cuando no encontró a Victor a su lado en la cama. Al salir de la habitación, lo encontró desayunando, vio que su equipaje estaba en la puerta y las llaves del departamento sobre la mesa.

—Vitya– se acercó a abrazarlo –Temía no encontrarte– le dijo y le tomó la mano, intentando no mirar las maletas –¿Quieres que te acompañe o te ayude? Podemos ir en mi auto.

Victor sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza, bebió el último sorbo de su café y luego miró a Chris.

—Gracias pero no es necesario, puedo solo. Además, debes ir a trabajar y ni te has preparado aún. Se te va a hacer tarde, no seas como yo que siempre llego tarde a clases.

El albino se puso de pie y abrazó a Chris con fuerza. Tenía que irse ya, era definitivo. Iba a apartarse pero sintió las manos ajenas tomándolo por la cintura y luego aproximándolo hacia él.

—Chris, ya debo irme –lo observó con fijeza tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos y enseñándole la sonrisa más sincera y bonita.

—Cuídate, ¿sí?

Victor no estaba seguro si Chris quería que lo besara, por lo que se abstuvo e intentó apartarse de él. Sin embargo, el mayor parecía que no lo quería dejar ir.

Fue el suizo quien entonces se acercó a besarlo, lo sujetó por la cintura y acarició su largo cabello mientras lo hacía. En verdad no quería dejarlo ir, pero sabía que su relación no iría más allá. Vitya estaba enamorado de Yuri y él no podía ser egoísta.

—Cuídate Vitya. Si necesitas algo, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Sabía que en cuanto el chico cruzara la puerta, difícilmente volvería a verlo pero no quería hacerlo sentir culpable ni retrasarlo. Victor le había dicho que se le haría tarde pero ese día no planeaba salir de su departamento, no estaba de humor.

—No te preocupes, creo que hoy no iré a trabajar.

Victor solo asintió, le dio un último beso en la mejilla y se apartó finalmente de él. Lo volvió a ver con una sonrisa pero el semblante del hombre se mostraba serio.

—Te quiero, Chris.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que Chris escuchó de él.

Entonces Victor tomó su equipaje y salió del departamento en el que estuvo viviendo por un año, solo que apenas cruzó la puerta y su sonrisa se esfumó por completo y sus ojos empezaron a escocer. Al ingresar al elevador y comprobar que no había nadie ahí, se puso a llorar con amargura.

Victor no entendía por qué sentía tanto pesar y tristeza. No sabía por qué se sentía así cuando había tomado la decisión más madura y acertada de su vida. Quizás le dolía saber que había lastimado a Chris de alguna manera, quizás porque lo extrañaría mucho, quizás porque tenía miedo a lo que vendría después.

Y sin embargo no estaba arrepentido. Para Victor fue difícil dejar a Chris, era consciente de que lo iba a querer y recordar con mucho afecto toda su vida, por todo lo que significó para él.


	8. Chapter 8

Tras haber abandonado finalmente el departamento que ese último año consideró su hogar junto a Chistophe Giacometti, Victor decidió caminar un poco, a pesar de estar llevando sus maletas con él. Decidió parar en aquella cafetería que era su favorita y compró el café que tanto le gustaba; luego ocupó una mesa y permaneció allí por alrededor de treinta minutos sin pensar en nada en especial, solo suspirando y bebiendo su café sin ningún apuro.

Cuando por fin se dispuso a marcharse, se levantó de su sitio y en ese momento se encontró frente a frente con Yuri, quien últimamente también iba mucho a ese lugar desde que Victor le invitó el día que se conocieron.

El joven albino no supo cómo reaccionar, la última que vio a Yuri fue cuando Chris lo corrió del departamento y desde entonces no pudieron hablar más. El otro chico no tardó en darse cuenta que Victor lucía muy triste y que traía equipaje con él.

—Hola Victor– lo saludó y entonces, al mirarlo notó que había llorado, sus ojos lucían algo inflamados y una preocupación lo invadió –¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Yuri miró las maletas que estaban al lado de Victor y lo primero que pensó fue que Chris lo había corrido de su casa; después de todo, el hombre se encontraba muy furioso la última vez que lo había visto, tanto que a él mismo lo había echado a patadas de su departamento.

El rubio invitó a Victor sentarse de nuevo y él hizo lo mismo. Le tomó suavemente la mano y lo miró a los ojos. Quería saber qué había sucedido luego de que se marchó, no había podido estar tranquilo y solo podía imaginarse las peores cosas posibles.

—Cuéntame lo que pasó, Vitya. ¿Tuviste problemas con Chris después de lo que pasó esa noche?

Victor tomó aire antes de poder explicarle a Yuri la situación. Prefirió no entrar en detalles demasiado puntuales pero sí quería ponerle al tanto de lo sucedido.

—Chris y yo hemos terminado.

Al decir eso, el muchacho pudo notar a Yuri más que sorprendido pero prosiguió con lo que había iniciado, el otro lo miraba expectante

—Acabo de dejar el departamento y estoy camino a mi nueva vivienda. Chris no me ha corrido ni nada de eso, simplemente la relación ya no daba para más y ambos lo sabíamos. Eso sí, quedamos en buenos términos, sin rencores y sin resentimientos. En verdad me alegra que haya sido así.

Yuri asintió y le acarició el rostro ajeno. En cuanto vio que Victor le devolvió la mirada, sonrió

—Me alegra que hayan quedado bien, pero te veo muy triste. Supongo que no es sencillo terminar algo que ya tenía un tiempo.

El joven Plisetsky hizo una pausa y luego sacó de la mochila que llevaba el gatito de peluche, ese mismo al que Chris le arrancó la cabeza. Yuri consiguió repararlo y desde entonces, decidió llevarlo a todas partes porque le recordaba a Victor. Ahora que ya no habría problema en que lo tuviera, quiso devolvérselo.

—Vitya, tengo algo que es tuyo– le dijo y luego le puso el peluche en las manos.

Victor quedó viendo el peluche con sorpresa. Ni siquiera parecía que se hubiera roto, de hecho parecía uno nuevo. Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¡Lo arreglaste! Pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver. ¿Entonces me lo puedo quedar?

—Claro que te lo puedes quedar. Es tuyo.

Yuri pidió dos cafés y después volvió la mirada al chico, que parecía contento al haber recuperado aquel bonito obsequio que el rubio le dio el día que se conocieron y fueron al centro comercial.

—Victor, ¿me dejas acompañarte a tu vivienda nueva? Puedo ayudarte con todas tus cosas, y si quieres distraerte podemos salir, ir a donde tú quieras– le sonrió –¿Qué dices? Entiendo que posiblemente no tienes ganas de hacerlo, pero me gustaría ayudar a que te sientas mejor.

El albino asintió sin dudarlo.

—Está bien, Yuri. Puedes acompañarme.

Luego de beber el café y dejar aquel lugar, Yuri ayudó a Victor a llevar sus cosas hasta la residencia donde a este le asignaron una habitación. Al llegar al sitio, descubrieron que era bastante buena y espaciosa; tenía prácticamente todas las comodidades que Victor necesitaría para poder vivir allí.

El joven Nikiforov dejó sobre una mesa el gatito que su acompañante le dio y luego ambos fueron a sentarse en el borde de la cama, uno al lado de otro.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Yuri. Si no tienes problema, quisiera quedarme aquí el resto de la mañana. No he dormido muy bien anoche, y si quieres podemos salir por la tarde. Ahora préstame tus piernas un rato.

Victor sonrió y se recostó sobre los muslos de Yuri, el otro chico sonrió y se puso a acariciarle el cabello.

—Dime algo, Yuri. ¿Cómo estás después de lo de aquella vez? Me quedé muy preocupado por ti.

—Bueno, afortunadamente nadie me vio vestirme en el pasillo– sonrió –En realidad estaba nervioso por Chris, temía que desquitara contigo su furia contigo cuando me sacó de su casa, por eso lo dejé actuar como quisiera, en cierta forma lo entiendo– le tomó la mano a Victor y se la apretó con suavidad– Pero me he sentido increíble, porque me diste la mejor noche de mi vida–

El rubio se acercó al rostro de Victor y besó su mejilla.

—No he podido dejar de pensar en ti ni un momento. Deseaba llamarte, pero... no quería causarte ningún problema.

—Las cosas no debieron ser así. Te merecías algo mejor que eso siendo tu primera vez. No he podido evitar sentirme culpable en cierta manera.

Victor se levantó y se compuso, observó fijamente a Yuri por unos instantes y acarició su rostro.

—Tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti, ¿sabes? Tal vez sea un poco apresurado pero nunca me había sentido de esta manera... -el joven Nikiforov guardó silencio un momento antes de animarse a expresar aquello que tanto estaba deseando- Quiero estar contigo, Yuri.

El otro chico entreabrió los labios, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Hasta que Victor prosiguió para confirmárselo.

—De hecho, la razón por la que me fui de casa de Chris fue porque le confesé eso. En otras palabras, no podía estar ya con él sabiendo que mi corazón ahora le pertenece a otra persona. Me estoy enamorando de ti, Yuri. Así que dime si quieres lo mismo que yo, dime si se trata de algo mutuo como creo y no lo estoy solo imaginando.

Yuri sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, no podía creer que, prácticamente, Victor hubiera dejado a Chris por haberse enamorado de él.

—¿Estás hablando en serio, Vitya?– le preguntó –¿Tu corazón me pertenece a mí?

Cuando Victor asintió, Yuri no pudo sentirse más feliz. Llegó a creer que su amor no sería nunca correspondido por él, y ahora estaba ahí, confesándole que estaba enamorado.

El rubio prefirió no responder con palabras. Se acercó a darle un beso a Victor, uno como el que siempre había querido, no corto, no a la fuerza, uno que le permitiera expresar todos sus sentimientos. Lo besó suavemente acariciando sus labios. Era torpe aún, era el primer chico con quien tenía algo, pero intentaba hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Y a Victor no podía parecerle más lindo y adorable ese chico que lo besaba. Le hacía sentir algo en verdad hermoso y genuino, algo que no podía explicar con palabras, algo que le hacía tener la certeza de que era el indicado.

En cuanto ambos quebraron el beso, Victor lo miró y siguió hablando, necesitaba decirle todo lo que tenía, debía ser sincero con él.

—Es preciso que sepas que quise mucho a Chris, de hecho, lo quiero y voy a quererlo toda mi vida porque ha sido una persona muy importante para mí. Sin embargo, no estaba enamorado de él y nuestra relación estaba más bien basada en el sexo. Pero ahora es distinto, sé que no quiero tener una relación así contigo, quiero algo más que solo sexual, quiero que ames y quiero amarte, cuidarte. Quiero estar a tu lado, compartir contigo hasta los detalles que puedan parecer más insignificantes. Me sentiré inmensamente feliz si quieres eso conmigo también.

Y entonces Victor lo abrazó y se aferró a él. Era la primera vez que se confesaba a alguien y se sentía un poco nervioso.

En tanto, Yuri apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Correspondió al abrazo de Victor, también aferrándose a él con fuerza, no quería soltarlo por ningún motivo. Luego besó su mejilla de una manera delicada y lo miró a los ojos.

—Yo contigo quiero todo, Vitya. Quiero que te enamores de mi como yo estoy enamorándome de ti. Para mí no existe día más afortunado que ese en el que se te hizo tarde para ir a la escuela, porque pude conocer a la persona que quiero tener a mi lado.

El joven Plisetsky guardó silencio un momento, estaba muy nervioso por la petición que haría, pero no podía esperar más.

—Sé que es demasiado pronto, lo entiendo, sé que apenas terminaste con Chris y hoy estás buscando una nueva vida, pero quiero formar parte de esa nueva vida y que tú formes parte de la mía– tomó aire y miró a Victor a los ojos, aunque no pudo sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo –Vitya... ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Victor quedó sonrojado ante la repentina declaración de Yuri, quedó totalmente conmovido. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, lo tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo mire, era demasiado adorable ver a Yuri así.

—Sí, gatito. Desde luego, quiero ser tu novio. ¿Sabes? Me pone muy contento que me lo pidas, solo tenme un poco de paciencia ahora, ya verás que seré el mejor novio para ti.

Yuri estaba tan feliz que la repentina alegría lo obligó a lanzarse a los brazos de su ahora oficialmente novio y sostenerlo con fuerza.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces– se acercó a besarlo una vez más –Estoy seguro de que ya eres el mejor novio para mí, y yo también lo seré.

Acarició su largo cabello mientras lo volvía a abrazar, por fin se sentía completo, y podía afirmar, sin temor a equivocarse, que Victor era lo mejor que le había sucedido.

\---

Unos meses después de aquellos acontecimientos, la relación de Victor y Yuri marchaba muy bien. Definitivamente se complementaban y se entendían muy bien. Victor estaba feliz como nunca antes, se sentía dichoso y sobre todo amado.

Lo único que acordaron fue que Victor no iría al departamento de Yuri, ya que Christophe vivía aún en el mismo edificio y preferían evitar posibles encuentros. Así era mejor y también más sano para todos. Además Victor sabía que Yuri podía llegar a sentir ciertos celos si por esas casualidades, él y su ex pareja se cruzaban por ahí, lo que sería algo bastante comprensible.

Sin embargo, todo eso cambió un día cuando ambos estaban paseando juntos por un parque, y Yuri decidió comentarle que se encontró con Chris en el elevador del edificio donde vivían. El hombre muy cordialmente le pidió que lo saludara, además le platicó un par de cosas.

—¿Eso te dijo? -preguntó el albino bastante sorprendido- ¿Ya no va a vivir allí porque volverá a Suiza?

Yuri pensó que Victor se pondría triste o algo así al recibir esa noticia, sin embargo mostró una sonrisa genuina y también parecía muy feliz por Chris.

—Sí. Me dijo que se mudará en dos semanas. Además conocí a su novio– sonrió al ver la mirada sorprendida de Victor –Un chico como de su edad, lleva el cabello negro y un poco largo, y tiene los ojos verdes. Es bastante lindo, supongo que se mudará con él.

El rubio hizo quedó un momento en silencio, expectante a la respuesta ajena, quería saber la opinión de su novio sobre esa noticia que sabía le resultaría bastante sorpresiva.

—No lo dudo. Chris siempre tuvo muy buen gusto. Pero me alegra que esté con alguien de su edad, espero que sea feliz también. Entonces si se muda, ya no habrá ningún problema para que pueda visitarte.

Victor miró a Yuri de reojo con una sonrisa ladina, también lo notó sonrojarse un poco al advertir esa expresión un tanto pervertida en su rostro.

—Espero te gusten las visitas nocturnas y clandestinas, gatito.

El rubio se mordió el labio y miró a su novio de arriba a abajo.

—Vitya, no deberías provocarme, no querrás que me excite en el parque– le dijo acercándose a sus labios –Te estaré esperando todas las noches si tú quieres, créeme que estaré aguardando por ti con mucha desesperación.

Yuri besó sus labios y después su mejilla, mientras acariciaba su rostro. Claro que lo haría cumplir su promesa.

Victor lo abrazó por detrás y apartó un poco su cabello, se puso a besarle el cuello lentamente. Le gustaba mucho provocar a su novio y despertar sus deseos.

—Entonces abstinencia desde hoy, gatito. Deja la puerta abierta y espérame bajo tus sábanas, sin nada puesto.

El chico sonrió al ver la reacción de Yuri, quien parecía muy emocionado ya con esa idea.

—De acuerdo, pero no soy responsable de mí– le dijo con una sonrisa –No voy a dejarte descansar en toda la noche, así que duerme todo lo que puedas.

Yuri volteó a verlo, le acarició la espalda y enredó una de sus piernas de manera sugerente antes de agregar algo más.

—Y usa ropa que sea fácil de quitar. Si me vas a tener en abstinencia, no es justo que me hagas esperar ese día. Además te daré una sorpresa.

—Mmm... Sabes que me encantan las sorpresas, amor. Esperaré entonces aunque... ¿te parece bien si dejamos lo de la abstinencia para mañana?

Victor lo tomó sugestivamente por la cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo para luego besarlo con ganas, dejándole ver lo mucho que lo deseaba en ese momento. El albino fue el primero en cambiar sus condiciones, amaba mucho a su lindo novio y solo quería que regresaran cuanto antes para estar a solas y hacerle el amor hasta que ambos no dieran más del agotamiento. Después de todo, eran jóvenes y enérgicos.

Yuri no pudo estar más de acuerdo con la idea. Volvieron con prisa y no hubo tiempo que perder, se deshicieron de todas sus ropas y enseguida estaban ya ahí, disfrutando de una apasionada y placentera intimidad. Victor amaba a Yuri y se sentía dichoso teniéndolo en sus brazos, haciéndolo suyo y entregándose a él.

Finalmente Victor tenía lo que siempre anheló. Era muy feliz con Yuri a su lado y de igual modo esperaba que Chris también lo fuera con la persona que escogió.

**FIN**


End file.
